In My Blood
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is getting ready to interview for her internship with Arkham Asylum, but she is plagued by haunting memories of what happened the night she almost died and nightmares of her murdering Bruce Wayne grow consistent. On her way to the interview, an incident occurs that confirms her worst fears...and changes her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**In My Blood**

 **by**

 **Imagigirl20**

 **Hello, everyone! So nice to be back after all this time. So I've had a lot of time to think about where I'm going with the character of Harleen Quinzel, and I figured I should get this story out there before the Season 5 premiere of Gotham. On the one hand, I have a feeling this is going to be the best season yet and on the other, I'm very sad because I also know it will be the last. So, just to clear some things up, in case I have any new readers: Jerome is alive in my fanfic. If you'd like a full recap of what exactly happens with Harleen Quinzel, I encourage you to check out my first Gotham fanfic,** _ **Criminal Witness**_ **. To those of you who have already read it, welcome back! Thanks for being here, I really appreciate any and all feedback I receive. Now, on to Chapter 1!**

 _Bruce Wayne burst through the doors of Gotham General, carrying an unconscious Harleen Quinzel. Blood dripped from her fingertips onto the marble floor, creating a steady stream of red as he raced by._

" _Somebody help!" Bruce yelled. "She's dying!"_

 _A nurse quickly rushed over with a gurney and Bruce gently laid her down._

" _What do we got?" a doctor said, examining her once she was secure._

" _I recognize this girl", said the nurse. "Harleen Quinzel: She was brought in a few days ago, got hit by a car. We stitched her up."_

" _What happened to her?" said the doctor, looking at Bruce._

" _She witnessed a murder", said Bruce. "Assassins by the name of the League of Shadows have been chasing her. Then Jerome Valeska kidnapped her."_

" _The strain must have caused her stitches to tear open", said the doctor, opening one of her eyes and shining a light. "Pupils are dilated, we're losing her; alright, let's move!"_

 _Bruce ran his fingers through his hair as he watched them wheel Harleen away._

" _Please be okay", he whispered._

 _A few hours later, a nurse came to talk to him._

" _Mr. Wayne?" she said. "Ms. Quinzel is awake now. She's asking for you."_

 _Bruce quickly followed the nurse to Harleen's room, where she sat up in her bed staring out the window. As she heard their footsteps, she turned and smiled._

" _Hello, Bruce."_

" _Harleen. You look better."_

" _Yeah, the doctors said they had to give me a blood transfusion. Apparently, I have some rare blood type and, due to the extent of my injuries, my body couldn't accept O-negative, so they had to find a donor who had the exact same blood type."_

 _Harleen suddenly rose from her bed, her fists clenched._

" _Harleen, you need to rest", said Bruce, taking a few steps back._

" _You know whose blood they gave me, Bruce?"_

 _With surprising swiftness, Harleen was suddenly right in Bruce's face._

" _Well, DO YOU?"_

" _Harleen, what are you-?"_

 _He was cut off as she began laughing maniacally. Lightning flashed outside the window, followed by a clap of thunder, and Bruce gasped as Harleen's face slowly twisted into that of Jerome Valeska's. Continuing to laugh, she grabbed Bruce and held a knife to his throat._

" _That's right, Brucie boy", she said, snickering. "ME!"_

 _With a final cackle, Harleen shoved the knife into Bruce's neck, laughing as blood cascaded from his heck and onto her face. As he fell, she smeared the blood all over her/Jerome's face and tossed her head back._

"AAAAAAAH!"

Harleen Quinzel awoke in her dorm bed, sweat dripping down her back and forehead. Panting, she threw back the covers and ran to her mirror, switching on the light in the bathroom. She sighed in relief as her own face stared back at her.

"Oh, my God, what a nightmare", she breathed.

She took a few deep breaths and then sighed.

"That's it", she said. "No more snacks before bed."

She ran her fingers through her tangled web of hair and glanced at the clock. She gasped.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!"

She ran to her closet, quickly grabbing a black skirt and a white button-down top. Her roommate, Tracy, stirred in her sleep as she began to get dressed.

"Harleen?" she asked drowsily. "What are you doing, girl? It's Saturday. We don't have class."

"No, but I _do_ have a job interview", Harleen said.

She slipped on her shoes and began doing her hair in a proper bun.

"Oh, that's cool", said Tracy. "What are you interviewing for?"

Harleen checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her purse, heading for the door.

"From the place that could set my future in stone as a psychiatrist, Trace", she said as she opened the door and stepped in the hallway. "Arkham Asylum."

Before Tracy could react, she slammed the door and left.

"Whatever", Tracy said to herself. "You couldn't pay me to work in _that_ nut hut."

Shrugging, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

…

Harleen sped-walked out of the dormitories, clutching her purse to her side. She kept checking her phone. She was supposed to be at the gates by 11 am, and it was already 10:50.

"I don't have money for the bus or a cab", she thought to herself. "I'll never make it."

Harleen thought of contacting Bruce Wayne, who had said that if she ever needed anything from him, she was more than welcome to call him. But then the images from her dream flooded her mind, and she decided against the idea.

"I could never face him so soon, after what I just went through."

Then she thought of Jim Gordon, who had also said to call if she needed anything.

"What are you thinking? He probably meant to say that for emergency situations only. Being late for a job interview is not an emergency."

The only option left was to walk...and pray that they went easy on her for being late.

As Harleen raced across the street when the light was red, she suddenly had the strange feeling that she was being watched. When she reached the sidewalk, she turned around to find nobody there. Thinking it was just her imagination, she shrugged it off and continued walking. She checked her watch: 10:53. Maybe she would make it, after all.

BANG! Harleen jumped as a trash can lid rattled behind her. Images of the night she had seen a man killed plagued her mind, and she began to walk faster. As she sped up her pace, she swore she could hear footfalls behind her. Finally, Harleen began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. After a few feet, she thought back to the last time she'd had to run, from the League of Shadows, and she touched her side. Not wanting a repeat of that fateful night, she stopped. That's when she heard snickering behind her.

"What's wrong, baby?" a deep voice teased. "Those heels makin' it hard for you to run away?"

Harleen gasped and whirled around. Three men were behind her, wearing black bandanas on their heads.

"Now, why would she wanna run?" said the one on the left.

"Yeah", said the one on the right. "All we wanna do is have a little fun."

"You like fun, don't you, baby?" said the one in the middle.

Harleen was frozen stiff as the men drew closer to her.

"St-stay away from me!" she managed, and they laughed.

"Aww", said the one in the middle. "Looks like she doesn't wanna have fun with us, boys."

Harleen jumped as the one on the left sniffed her neck.

"Too bad", he said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "She sure is pretty. And she smells nice."

With a grunt, Harleen elbowed the man in the ribs and he stumbled back. The other two took hold of her and shoved her face against the wall. Harleen grimaced as she heard the familiar sound of a blade being unsheathed. Her eyes went wide as she found it by her face.

"Now, don't make this any harder than it has to be, baby", said the lead member.

Harleen shook as he ran his hand down her side.

"Just give us what we want, and we'll leave you alone", he said into her ear.

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt his lips on her neck. As the man reached the scar on her side, something inside of her snapped, and she opened her eyes. She grabbed the hand that was holding the switchblade, twisted it and shoved it through the man's eye. As he screamed and released her, she ducked under him and kicked the second man's feet out from under him. Still holding the knife, she slashed it across his chest and he cried out in anguish. The third man came barreling after her, but she stood and stabbed the knife into his hand. As he stood clutching it, she grabbed the man whose eye was now bleeding and shoved him into the third man so they fell on top of the second man. Harleen growled, a dark look in her eyes as the men stared back at her.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, and the men tripped over themselves trying to get up.

"Forget this, man!" said the one whose chest was slashed. "This bitch is CRAZY!"

The third man, with a grimace, pulled the knife from his hand and let it clatter to the ground. The third man, still holding a hand over his bloody eye, tried to follow them as best as he could.

Harleen, her fists clenched, watched them go, and then her grip loosened. She panted and ran her fingers through the side of her head. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she felt something wet on her fingertips. Bringing her hand down, she gasped at the sight of blood. She stared after the men who had left, and then her gaze drifted to the switchblade on the sidewalk. It was coated in the men's blood.

Harleen felt sick, and images of what had just occurred passed through her mind.

"Oh, my God", she breathed. "It's happening."

The sound of a police siren approaching snapped her out of her trance, and Harleen turned to see Jim Gordon getting out of the car.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

He froze when he saw her.

"Harleen?"

He stared at the blood on her clothes and hands, and then down at the puddle of blood on the sidewalk, and then the bloody knife.

"My God, what happened here?"

Harleen's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she hit the ground unconscious.

 **So what did you think? Too much? Too little? I was designing this to be a sort of...coming-to-terms story. And for those of you looking for Jerome, don't worry-he's coming soon, I promise. But that's all for Chapter 1, guys! Be sure to shoot me a review if you liked it...or if you didn't.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hello. While I haven't received any reviews for this story just yet, I thought I would continue just for the heck of it. So if anyone is reading this, enjoy!**

Bruce Wayne was awakened by the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains into the living room. He had stayed up all night looking for Jerome Valeska and his cult of followers and had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Morning, Master B", said Alfred as he came in with a silver tray of donuts, milk and tea. "Want some breakfast?"

Bruce nodded groggily and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Alfred", he said, his voice hoarse as he accepted a cup of milk.

"How'd the hunt go, eh?"

"I couldn't find him anywhere."

Bruce winced as he took a sip.

"It's like he and his followers have disappeared."

"Well, I'm sure they'll turn up soon. There's been a bit of a development with _another_ person you might be interested in."

"Really?"

Bruce set down the cup and took a bite of one of the donuts.

"Who?"

"Ms. Harleen Quinzel."

Bruce nearly choked on the donut and hastily got to his feet.

"Harleen, where is she? Is she alright?"

"Hard to say. Gordon found her on the street and he said she seemed a bit...shaken by something. Poor girl fainted when she saw him."

Bruce shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth, downed the milk and brushed himself off.

"I need to see her, Alfred."

"Of course."

Alfred inhaled.

"But you might wanna freshen up a tad first, don't ya think?"

Bruce grabbed the front of his shirt and sniffed.

"Ugh!"

He shook his head and walked out of the living room.

"I'll be in the shower", he said as he headed upstairs.

One hour and 30 minutes later, Bruce and Alfred were at Gotham General. Gordon met them down the hall.

"Detective", said Bruce. "What happened?"

"I'm still not sure myself", said Gordon, walking with them towards Harleen's room. "I was responding to a distress call and I saw Harleen on the sidewalk; there were three men running away from her and on the ground there was a puddle of blood-"

He pulled out an evidence bag.

"-and this."

Inside was the bloody switchblade.

"Bloody hell", said Alfred. "Well, is she alright?"

"She hasn't woken up since I brought her here. Here's the room she's in."

They stopped at Room 601 and went inside. Harleen was resting comfortably in a hospital bed. Bruce slowly approached the side of the bed, resting his hand on the metal railing.

"Harleen?" he said quietly.

Her eyes snapped open and she took in a sharp breath. Her head snapped to see Bruce Wayne standing beside her and the horrible images from her nightmare invaded her mind. The image of her slashing Bruce's throat played itself over and over again.

Bruce jumped back as Harleen withdrew from him, bringing her knees to her chin.

"No", she shuddered, "you can't be here. Get out; PLEASE get out, please!"

Alfred rushed to Bruce's side and led him away.

"Come on, mate", he muttered, "best let her calm down a bit."

Still stunned, Bruce followed him out into the hallway. Breathing heavily, Harleen watched him out of the corner of her eye as Jim Gordon came up to her.

"Harleen", he said, "what's wrong?"

"I can't have him here", she said softly. "It's not safe."

"What are you talking about? Who is it not safe for?"

"I can't do this…I can't..."

"Harleen, you're not making any sense-"

"You have to help me-"

"I'll do everything I can, but you have to help _me_ understand. Why did you send Bruce away? Why did you say it wasn't safe for him to be here?"

Harleen locked eyes with Gordon.

"Because", she said, "I don't want to kill him."

…

Bruce paced the floor, hands behind his back.

"What did I do, Alfred?" he said. "Why would she send me away like that?"

"I'm not sure, Master B", said Alfred, "but based on what Gordon's told us, she's been through quite the ordeal this morning."

"If I did something to hurt her, I wanna know. I hate seeing her like this again, so broken and scared. If I caused that-"

"Detective Gordon is in there right now, getting the answers. I'm sure, when the time comes, he'll tell us what's going on."

Bruce nodded and sat down in a chair.

"You're right, Alfred. I just need to be patient."

…

Jerome Valeska sat at a table with a few of his followers playing cards. He flipped one of his face cards so it was right side up and smiled.

"I'm all in, gentlemen", he said, sliding his chips to the middle of the table.

"Pretty bold bet, boss", said one of the followers to his left. "You sure?"

"Never ask me that", Jerome said in a threatening tone, and then smiled again. "Anyone else?"

The rest of the table shook their heads.

"Cowards."

Jerome sat back in his chair and propped his feet on the table, resting his hands behind his head.

"Alright, whaddaya got?"

The four players revealed their hands and Jerome laughed.

"I'm afraid I've got you beat, boys!"

Cackling, he flipped his deck to reveal a Full House. Everyone else groaned and threw down their cards as Jerome collected his winnings.

"Aww, don't feel so bad", he said with mock sympathy. "Here."

He suddenly sprung up from the table and went over to a closet door.

"Have a consolation prize!"

The door swung open to reveal a newlywed couple, bound and gagged, looking up fearfully with tattered clothing. Jerome's followers smiled and stood up from the table with their weapons.

Jerome whistled and dealt the next round as there were muffled screams and slashing sounds behind him. When he was through, he gathered his five cards and examined them as a disembodied limb landed on the table in front of him. Jerome looked down at the limb and then back at the cards, a twisted grin on his face.

"Well", he said, "that's a pretty good hand."

…

"Start from the beginning", said Gordon, sitting beside Harleen's bed. "What happened t you this morning?"

Harleen took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay", she said. "It all started after my last trip to the hospital. I've been having these...nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Nightmares of me murdering Bruce Wayne, except in the dreams it isn't me. It's Jerome."

Harleen shuddered.

"It's like, ever since I learned he was the one who gave me his blood, I-I've felt...off. I keep thinking that...soon, I'll-I'll be just like him: a murderous, rampaging maniac."

"So what happened this morning with those men?"

"I was on my way to a job interview; I was being followed. They started harassing me and I tried to get away, but I wasn't fast enough."

Harleen looked away.

"I remember being pinned against the wall and thinking of what those men would do to me. Once I felt that guy's breath on my neck, it's like something else inside of me just...took over."

Harleen rubbed her arms, suddenly very cold.

"I hurt those men."

"It was self-defense, Harleen."

"No, it was more than that; part of me...enjoyed watching them feel pain. Part of me felt exactly like...like Jerome, almost."

Harleen looked out to the hall, where Bruce was up and pacing again.

"I knew that if it was that easy for me to stab a total stranger, I didn't want to know what would happen if Bruce got too close to me. All I could think about were those horrible nightmares I keep having, and I don't want those to come true."

"Harleen, I don't believe you could ever hurt Bruce Wayne", said Gordon, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it's not me", said Harleen, touching her side. "Maybe it's something else, something...in my blood."

Bruce suddenly came into the room, and Harleen breathed in sharply.

"Bruce-" Gordon began, but Bruce cut him off.

"Harleen, I just wanted to say if I did or said something to upset you, I'm sorry", he said. "And I hope you can forgive me."

Harleen shook her head.

"No, Bruce, it's my fault", she said. "I should have just told you what was going on before I was a total jerk to you."

"Are you okay? I wanna help. What's going on, Harleen?"

With a sigh, Harleen told him everything about her nightmares, not leaving out a single detail.

"Wow", said Bruce, running a hand through his hair. "That sounds pretty scary."

"You have NO idea", said Harleen, drawing her knees to her chest once more.

"And you think this is all because of Jerome's blood?"

Harleen nodded.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Bruce; you're my friend."

"You're my friend, too."

A smile tugged at the corner of Harleen's lips.

…

Bruce insisted on accompanying Harleen back to her apartment once the hospital had cleared her. Gordon had gone back to the station to investigate a new lead on Jerome.

"You sure you'll be okay?" said Bruce.

"Yeah", said Harleen. "I've got my roommate here, she'll make sure I'm taken care of. Thank you, Bruce."

She stuck her hand out, and he shook it.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call", he said, stepping back into his car and driving off.

Harleen waited until he was out of the drive before going inside. Fifteen minutes later, she was in the shower resting her head against the wall. Suddenly, she heard cackling and gasped. She poked her head out of the shower and looked around, but there was no one there. Thinking it was just her imagination, she shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack.

As she began drying her hair, she heard the cackling again, only much closer. Harleen went to the bathroom mirror and to her horror saw Jerome standing behind her.

"Hiya, gorgeous", he said with a sneer. "Miss me?"

Harleen screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Pretty creepy stuff, right? Perhaps I should save it for Halloween...Nah, I'll post it now. Until next time...I can come up with something to write.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Witness**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hello. Apologies for the delay in my latest update, but I was actually in the hospital for 3 days and I have been recovering for the last two weeks from a condition called epiploic appendagitis. Big thanks to Guest LINA who gave me such an encouraging review, I felt I had to get an update out as soon as possible. Now I'll be honest, this story hasn't completely come together (I'm more of the make-it-up-as-I-go-along writer), but I do have a general idea of how it will all end. So thanks again to LINA for reading and reviewing, and to all others who have read and reviewed my stories. You truly inspire me to be a better writer. Now without further ado, enjoy Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the DC Universe.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has been rated MA due to mature content (violence, language, sensual content, suicidal tendencies)**

The face of Jerome sneered back at her as Harleen continued to scream at the bathroom mirror. Her roommate Tracy ran in brandishing a kitchen knife.

"Har! Oh my God, what is it?!"

"Jerome!" Harleen cried out, pointing a shaky finger at the mirror.

But when Tracy looked, only hers and Harleen's reflections stared back. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Girl, that is not even _close_ to being funny", she said annoyedly. "You know I can't stand that sadistic, psychopathic murderer."

Breathlessly, Harleen stared at the mirror again. Seeing nothing behind her, she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"I'm going crazy, Trace", she said, walking into their bedroom and sitting down on the edge. "I don't feel like myself anymore."

Tracy sighed and sat down beside her.

"Look, whatever you're going through right now, I think you're only gonna make it worse if you accept that internship at Arkham. The last thing you need right now is to be around people as crazy as that circus freak."

Harleen whirled on Tracy.

"Seriously, Trace?" she said, her eyes narrowed. "I've worked my butt off for that internship. It's the starting foundation on my road to become a psychiatrist. Do you know how much that means to me?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you could study something _other_ than the criminally insane. Maybe you could learn to read palms."

"That's psychics, genius."

"What's the difference?"

Harleen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you call yourself a college student", she said and chuckled.

"You know I'm _totally_ messing with you, right?"

"I sort of figured. Thanks, Trace. I needed that."

She made to give her a hug, but Tracy snapped up.

"Whoa, are you crazy?!" she said. "You're all wet, and you are _not_ ruining my dress."

Harleen smirked at her roommate, stood up and went to the bathroom to finish drying her hair.

…

Jerome surveyed the room, watching his selected followers out of the corner of his eye. Each of them was looking at him with anticipation. Finally, he stopped and brought his hands together by the palms at his chest.

"Alright", he said. "I have gathered you here it's high-time for us to bring some more chaos to Gotham City."

The table full of followers cheered.

"So the floor is open for suggestions as to how we are going to do this."

The followers glanced at each other nervously.

Jerome candidly put a hand to his ear and extended his neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You're gonna have to speak up."

Silence.

Jerome sighed and began pacing the room again.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way", he said.

He went around the table, tapping each of the cult members on the head, muttering "Duck" as he did so. He stopped behind a tall man with a long beard, his face coated in white paint and dried blood. The man tilted his neck up to look at Jerome, who suddenly pulled a gun and held it to his chin.

"Goose", Jerome said with a twisted grin. "You've got 5 seconds to give us an idea, or it won't be Wabbit Season!"

He snickered and the man gulped.

"Well, boss", he said, tugging at the collar of his shirt, "it might be a good idea if we-"

BAM! The man's headless corpse fell onto the table, blood spilling all over some poker chips in front of it.

"I don't like "might be"", said Jerome, holding the still-smoking gun to his cheek. ""Might be" is the wrong answer here, folks. Now shall we see who else would like to try?"

The twisted game of Duck, Duck, Goose continued until there were only 5 out of 21 members left. They each stared nervously at the dead, bleeding (and sometimes headless) bodies around them.

Curtain #17", said Jerome, taking on a game show-like voice. "Don't let me down."

He pointed the gun at a woman who had her eyes shut, and squeezed the trigger a bit.

"What's your idea?"

The woman breathed deeply, and Jerome clicked his tongue.

"Unless you're trying to say we should suck all the oxygen out of Gotham-"

"Burn it."

Jerome and the remaining members stared down at the woman, who had finally opened her eyes and spoken.

"Say again?" he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Burn it all", said the woman again, more confidently. "The GCPD, burn it to the ground."

Jerome slowly withdrew his gun, and the woman released the breath she had been holding.

"I like it", he said softly, and then whirled on the others. "Why didn't any of _you_ bozos come up with that?"

He snapped his fingers at the woman.

"Kill them, and then come with me so we can plan our attack with the others."

The woman's eyes darkened, and she stood with a smile. Jerome walked out of the almost literal bloodbath as the woman set to work, smiling as blood-curdling screams were suddenly cut off.

…

 _Harleen tossed and turned in her sleep once more, beads of sweat rolling down her back and face. Images flashed in her head, the nightmares always the same: Bruce would bring her to the hospital, she would attack him and turn into Jerome before slashing his throat. But this time, the dream changed. She found herself standing outside of the GCPD. Dozens of police officers rushed past (and right through) her. Then Bullock and Gordon came out after them._

" _Alright, we spotted Jerome's crazies downtown", said Bullock, his voice echoing as he and Gordon ran for the car. "They're robbing the bank and they've got 5 employees hostage."_

" _Have there been any demands?" said Gordon._

" _Yeah, $5 million out of the bank and a helicopter", said Bullock, slamming the car door as he got in._

" _Has there been any sign of Jerome?" said Gordon as he got in after him._

 _Harleen watched as they drove away, the chaotic dreamscape echoing around her. Suddenly, she heard whoops and cheers behind her, and whirled around to see Jerome and a crowd of followers standing in front of the GCPD. Harleen was frozen, and she could only watch as Jerome pulled a detonator out and held it in the air._

 _Jerome spun in a circle as everyone chanted his name, and his thumb lowered on the button. Harleen gasped as she suddenly saw dozens of TNT around the GCPD, and she made to run after the car, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. As she struggled to move, the chanting stopped. Harleen shuddered as she felt a hand run through her hair. A tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut, and Jerome stood in front of her still holding the detonator._

 _Harleen gasped as he took ahold of her chin. Her eyes flew open as she felt him snap in front of her face, and he smiled at her. Harleen forced herself to remain calm and stared him in the eye. Jerome waggled a finger at her and took her hands. She stared down at his gloved fingers as they gently stroked hers. And then he handed her the detonator._

 _Harleen stared down at the dangerous weapon she had just been given, holding it carefully in her hands. She looked up at Jerome, who smiled at her. Suddenly, she smiled back and slammed her thumb down on the button._

 _BOOM! The GCPD was reduced to rubble and flames all around them, but none of the debris hit the two as they stood there and stared at each other. Jerome caressed Harleen's cheek and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Before she knew what was happening, their lips met._

 _Smiling to himself, Jerome kissed Harleen fervently, placing his hands on her hips. Harleen threw her arms around his neck, losing herself to the feeling. Jerome's hands moved down her sides and he hooked her leg, dipping her down until they found themselves on the pavement. A breathless Harleen looked up into Jerome's face, and behind his eyes she saw red flames._

…

Harleen awoke so hard and so fast, the bottom left corner of her mattress sank down.

"NO!" she screamed, sweat streaming down her forehead like she was still surrounded by fire. "NOOOOOO!"

With a sigh, Tracy threw back the covers and groggily switched on the light on her bedside table.

"I'm getting real tired of this", she thought to herself, and walked over to Harleen's bed.

"Girl, you gotta get it together!" she said, taking hold of her roommate's shoulders. "Someone's gonna call the cops!"

"CALL THEM!" Harleen screamed, still frantic. "CALL THE POLICE! CALL THEM NOW!"

"Nothing can hurt you here", Tracy said, her voice tired. "Just take a deep breath and-"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tracy cried out as Harleen pushed her to the floor and ran to the kitchenette, scrambling in the drawers. Tracy groaned and touched a hand to her lip, coming back with blood.

"You bitch, you busted my lip!" she groaned, and slowly got up.

Harleen didn't even notice; she muttered to herself as she kept searching through the knife drawer until she found a large carving knife. She held it in the air in front of her, breathing heavily.

"I have to get it out", she said shakily. "I can't take it anymore, I just can't."

"Oh, my God", said Tracy, suddenly fully alert. "Har-Har, don't-!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Harleen dug the knife into her arm as her roommate stood in shock and terror.

"Oh, my God!"

Tracy scrambled over to her bed and fumbled for her phone, quickly dialing 911.

"GET IT OUT!" Harleen sobbed as blood poured onto the floor. "Get it out of me, please."

"Yeah, hi, I need the police", Tracy rambled into her cell. "My roommate just went crazy and started stabbing herself, PLEASE SEND HELP NOW!"

 **My apologies for the intensity of this chapter, but I hope whoever read this also read the disclaimer I put at the beginning. I felt the need to stay somewhat true to the Gotham universe and add a bit more than suspense/smoke and mirrors. I am honestly not used to writing this kind of stuff, so I promise the next chapter will be less...horrific. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hey, guys! Good news and bad news: The good news is, the previous medical condition I had called epiploic appendagitis has CLEARED! The bad news: The last CT scan I had revealed that I have an ovarian cyst on my left side and a kidney stone on my right. So, yeah...still quite a bit of pain in both sides, not to mention the middle of my waist on occasion. Anyway, on a lighter note, you guys are finally getting Chapter 4 of In My Blood. Sigh, so many stories to catch up on, so little brain to think of the next step. I appreciate you sticking with me throughout, love you all!**

The screeching of tires on the pavement sounded outside of Harleen Quinzel's apartment as Detective Jim Gordon arrived in his car. Shaking his head, he slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Flashing his badge to the EMTs, he stepped inside the apartment and froze: There was blood all over the kitchen floor; Harleen's roommate Tracy was sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed with a thick blanket and a cup of coffee. Jim scanned the room for Harleen and found her being tended to in the bathroom. Two long gashes ran up the sides of her arms; there were bloody streaks on her face and legs; and both of her wrists had been slashed.

"Oh, my God", said Gordon. "What the hell happened?"

"We got a call from the girl's roommate, said she just started stabbing herself", said an EMT. "When we got here, we found them both in the bathroom."

"I-I was trying to save her", said Tracy, still visibly shaken. "But there was just so much blood-"

"From what we can gather, she was trying to help bandage her up when the poor girl slipped on her own blood, fell backwards into the tub and hit her head."

"Please, just tell me she'll be okay", said Tracy, her eyes fearful. "I know we fight a lot, but she's one of my best friends."

"We'll do everything we can", said another EMT, "but we can't guarantee anything."

"Tracy", said Gordon, turning to face the girl, "did Harleen say anything?"

"Yeah", said Tracy. "I couldn't tell if she was talking to me directly or just thinking out loud, but before she drove that knife into her arm, she kept saying, "I have to get it out, I can't take this anymore." What does that mean, Detective Gordon?"

"She wants Jerome's blood out of her body", thought Gordon. "That's why she stabbed herself."

…

Bruce paced the study with his hands behind his back.

"Where could he have gone after that night?" he thought. "The circus grounds have been dismantled by the GCPD; he must have another hideout closeby."

"Master B."

Bruce turned to see Alfred in the door, a solemn expression on his face.

"It's Harleen", said Alfred. "Gordon said she's back in the hospital."

"What?!" said Bruce. "What happened?"

"He didn't give me all the details, but based on what he said it sounds like the girl stabbed herself with a knife."

Bruce strode across the room and tossed his jacket over his shoulders.

"Let's go", he said.

Alfred nodded and followed him out into the hallway. All of a sudden, BOOM! An explosion went off in the kitchen. The two ran to investigate and found a gas canister on the marble floor.

"Master B, don't breathe!" Alfred warned as he covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

Bruce nodded and pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth. Alfred observed the broken glass window leading outside and picked up the canister. He examined a label on the side: Pepper Gas. With a muffled grunt, he threw it back through the broken window and proceeded to open the rest of the kitchen windows to get the smell out.

"Alfred, what was th-HMM!"

Bruce cried out as a hand came over his mouth and dragged him backwards. Satisfied, Alfred turned around to let Bruce know the coast was clear, only to see he wasn't there.

"Bruce?"

Alfred stepped out into the hallway, but there was no sign of the boy.

"Bruce?!"

Alfred heard a muffled yell coming from the garage and he sprinted there as fast as he could.

…

Bruce struggled against the hand over his mouth, trying to call for Alfred, but the person holding him just tightened their grip and continued to drag him outside. Bruce tried to bite the person's hand, but they just chuckled.

"Nice try, kid", they said, "but you're not gettin' away _that_ easily."

With determination in his eyes, Bruce jerked his head back and collided with his attacker's skull. In a daze, the person holding him loosened his grip and that was all Bruce needed. He twisted out of their grip and took hold of their arm, tossing the body over his shoulder with all his might.

The attacker got back up instantly and snickered.

"Not bad, kid", they said. "Not bad."

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded. "What do you want?!"

"I want money", said the attacker. "And once I deliver you to the person who hired me, that's exactly what I'll get."

"Who hired you? TELL ME!"

"Sorry, kid; but that's not the way this works."

The attacker snapped their fingers and suddenly Bruce felt another presence behind him. Before he had a chance to react or say anything, a black cloth was forced over his nose and mouth. He hadn't had time to take a breath and very quickly his vision began to blur. Bruce could do nothing as he was dragged to a waiting black Sedan. He felt his feet lift the ground and the last thing he saw before passing out was two masked figures forcing him into the backseat.

…

"Bruce!"

Alfred ran through the garage frantically, trying to find him.

"BRUCE! You there, mate?!"

It was then that he saw a damp black cloth on the floor.

"Oh, no", he breathed, and ran outside just in time to see a black Sedan peel out of the driveway. Alfred gasped when he saw an unconscious Bruce trapped inside.

"NO!" he cried, and began to run after the car. "BRUCE!"

As they reached the end of the driveway, someone rolled down the window and threw something. Alfred froze in his tracks: It was a grenade.

"BLOODY hell!" Alfred yelled as he dove for cover in the bushes.

KABOOM! The manor's gates were obliterated by the blast, the trees beside them in flames. Alfred crawled out of the bushes coughing, his face covered in scratches.

"Oh, Master Bruce", he breathed, "who could have taken you?"

…

Two sliding doors opened and a woman dressed in all black wearing a mask walked down the hallway in her tall, black heels. Slung over her shoulder was an unconscious Bruce Wayne, bound and gagged. The woman reached a door and typed in a code, allowing her access. A very happy-looking Jerome Valeska smiled at her as she brought her prisoner inside.

"Perfect", he said. "I see your mission was a success."

"We had a bit of trouble with the butler, but nothing a hand grenade can't fix", said the woman, chuckling slightly.

"And the man we hired?"

"I gave him his pay...followed by a bullet right through the eyes."

"You know, I _knew_ I liked you", said Jerome, cackling.

"Besides, I'm the one who did all the work."

The woman gently placed Bruce down on the floor and sat at the table.

"I expect to be rewarded for it."

Jerome sighed and took a wad of bills from his pocket, slowly thumbing through them one by one.

"Very well", he said, rolling his eyes. "Here ya go."

The woman shook her head.

"I don't want your money", she said. "I want recognition for the good service I've done so far."

"Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart", said Jerome, standing up and walking around to Bruce's bound form, "but a parade doesn't exactly scream inconspicuous."

The woman groaned.

"All I want is a thank you, Jerome", she said. "That's it."

"Fine", said Jerome. "But first, tell me this: How goes your _undercover_ mission?"

The woman chuckled.

"Like you have to ask", she said. "The girl doesn't suspect a thing."

"So the nightmare serum that Scarecrow whipped up for her is working?"

The woman nodded.

"Fantastic. Well, I don't say this very often-or at all, really-but I must say job well done...Tracy."

The woman removed her mask and smirked.

"Now was that so hard?" she sneered.

 **Whaaaaaaaaaaattt?! Who could have seen THAT coming, right?! At least, that's the reaction I'm** _ **hoping**_ **to get from you guys. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Were you somewhere in-between?! Oh, please DO let me know and we'll see what happens next time. ;)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey, guys! Coming at you with another update on this story and on my life: I have been in a considerable amount of pain, so I have a colonoscopy scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. *gulps* On a happier note, I have a new chapter for you guys! For those of you who are reading my version of Toy Story 4, be on the lookout for an update shortly! And btw, did you guys see the teaser trailers? OMG I can hardly wait! For now, here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Alfred Pennyworth stumbled into Gotham General, clutching his bloody right shoulder.

"Gordon!" he called to no one in particular. "Gordon, where are you?!"

Jim Gordon stuck his head out from Harleen's room.

"Alfred?"

He went out into the hallway to meet him, followed by a nurse.

"My God, what happened to-"

"Bruce is gone."

"What?"

"We were attacked. I turn my back on that boy for a split second and someone snatches him up."

"Who?"

"The hell if I know, Detective, they were all wearing bloody masks! But they threw a grenade to cover their escape."

Alfred swatted away the nurse's hand as she looked at his shoulder.

"Sir, this could be infected", she said. "Please, let me-"

"Bruce is missing", said Alfred. "I don't have time to sit here and lick my wounds. I've got to find him."

"Can you tell me anything else about the people who took him?" said Gordon. "Anything at all?"

"They were driving a black sedan. I only got a partial license plate before that grenade went off."

Alfred handed Jim a ripped piece of paper with a note: **DSA2**. Jim nodded.

"It's a start", he said, and whipped out his cell phone. "Harvey, it's Jim. Listen, I need you to run a plate…"

Alfred allowed the nurse to tend to his shoulder as Gordon spoke with Dent.

"Well?" he said once Jim had hung up. "Anything?"

"You gotta be kidding me", said Jim incredulously.

"What?" said Alfred, rotating his injured shoulder which was now bandaged. "What is it?"

"Harvey found out who the car was registered to, but I just can't believe it."

"Bloody hell, Detective, now is not the time for suspense!" Alfred said impatiently. "Who is it?"

"Harleen's roommate, Tracy."

Gordon pulled a walkie talkie from his side.

"This is Jim Gordon. I want an APB on Tracy Nabiska. All available units, find her and bring her in for questioning. She may be involved in the abduction of Bruce Wayne."

"I'm going to look for Bruce", said Alfred, making his way to the entrance.

"Alfred, wait", said Jim. "I'm going to meet Harvey now so _we_ can look for Bruce."

"And?"

"And I need you to stay here and look after Harleen. I'm afraid of what she might do if she wakes up and discovers she's alone."

"You think I'm just going to sit idly by while-"

"Alfred, please! I promise you, I _will_ find Bruce and bring him home safely. But I want someone I can trust to watch over Harleen."

Alfred paused, and then nodded.

"Alright, Gordon", he said. "We'll do it your way."

…

Tracy looked herself over in the bathroom mirror and smirked. She was wearing Harleen's lipstick and jacket. Just as she was spritzing herself with Harleen's perfume, there was a knock at the door.

"Tracy Nabiska? This is the G.C.P.D."

Tracy sighed and rolled her eyes, slamming the perfume bottle on the sink.

"Darn it", she thought. "I was counting on them not figuring out I took the brat for at least another day."

Putting on her best fake smile, she slowly opened the door.

"Hello, officers", she said. "What can I do for you?"

"We're gonna have to ask you to come with us to the station for questioning, ma'am", said one of the officers.

"Questioning for what?" she said nervously, still smiling. "Um, I told you everything I knew about what happened with Harleen."

"This is about the abduction of Bruce Wayne", said the other officer. "The car used to take him is registered under your name."

"Oh, really!" said Tracy, putting a hand on her chest. "Well, of course I'll do everything I can to help, uh...let me just get my purse, and-"

BAM! BAM! The two officers were suddenly shot. As their headless corpses fell, Tracy stood holding a gun with a smoking barrel.

"Well, don't lose your heads, officers."

Chuckling at her own sick joke, she holstered the gun and pulled a lighter from her purse.

"I think it's time to move on", she said to herself, dropping the lighter.

Instantly, the fire spread all across the room. Tracy had left a trail of gasoline throughout the dorm. As the room exploded behind her, she casually walked down the stairs and made a call.

"Yeah, hey, it's me. They found out I took the kid. Oh, yeah, don't worry, I left 'em a hot trail. Meet ya in a bit."

Tracy hung up the phone and listened to the other tenants screaming as the fire spread throughout the building. Smiling to herself, she got in her car and drove off. As she turned onto the main road, her phone rang.

"Yeah, what's up?"

As she listened, a sinister smile curled on her lips.

"Change of plans, huh?"

…

Beep...Beep...Beep…

Harleen Quinzel woke to the steady stream of an EKG, her vision slightly blurred. A dark-haired figure stood in front of her.

"Bruce?" she said weakly.

As her vision cleared, she saw the face of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfred", she croaked. "Where's-"

"Shh, try not to talk, Ms. Quinzel", he said, putting a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. "You've been through quite the sort."

"Wh-where's Bruce?"

She looked down at herself and saw bandages on her arms, along with cuffs on both wrists, and gasped.

"What happened? Why am I chained up?! What's going on?!"

The EKG began to beep faster.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Harleen frantically shook her head no.

"All I remember is having that horrible dream with Jerome and then...nothing."

Harleen looked up at Alfred with fearful eyes.

"Alfred...what's happening to me?"

Before Alfred could answer, a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Quinzel", she said. "I see you're awake."

"Please, let me out of these cuffs", said Harleen.

The nurse frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it's standard protocol for patients with suicidal tendencies."

"Suicidal?!"

Harleen looked down at her arms again.

"You mean, I did this to myself?!"

The nurse nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Quinzel."

"I really _am_ going crazy", Harleen said softly. "I don't remember anything that's happened in the last...I don't even _know_ how long."

She looked up at the nurse.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for several hours. You had a minor coma after you hit your head on the-"

"I don't remember that. I don't remember any of it."

The EKG's pace got faster and faster as Harleen's breathing became ragged.

"That wouldn't surprise me", said the nurse. "I'm glad you're awake, because I need to show you this."

She held up the chart.

"We found trace amounts of an unfamiliar toxin in your blood. We think it might have caused some chemically-induced hallucinations, and may also explain your memory loss."

"A toxin? What kind of toxin?"

"We're still working on that. For now, we're going to start you on some fluids, to clear out whatever trace amounts may be left."

Harleen nodded as the nurse injected saline into her IV.

"Please, is there any way we can get these cuffs off?" said Alfred. "From what I can tell, the suicidal tendencies were chemically-induced and not by her own hand."

The nurse nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you", Harleen said as she walked away, and Alfred nodded.

"Anything I can do to help", he sighed.

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

Harleen studied his face, and it suddenly clicked.

"Did something happen to Bruce?"

Alfred looked up at Harleen and nodded.

"And your roommate Tracy may be involved."

"Correction."

Harleen gasped, and Alfred whirled around to see Tracy standing in the doorway.

"I'm _definitely_ involved."

With a growl, Alfred lunged at her and knocked her to the floor.

"What have you done with Bruce?!" he demanded, and she cackled.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, old chap?" she said with a sarcastic British accent.

Alfred yelled and raised a fist.

"One scratch on me, and he dies!"

Alfred froze.

"Now, let me up."

Instead of waiting for a response, Tracy kicked him off of her, stood and brushed herself off.

"Tracy, how could you do this?" said Harleen. "Why?"

"Because unlike the rest of Gotham, I believe in the genius that is Jerome."

"Bloody hell", Alfred muttered, "not again."

"You treacherous bitch", Harleen snarled. "You're working for Jerome?!"

"Working _with_ Jerome", said Tracy. "There is a huge difference."

Metal scraped against metal as Harleen struggled against the cuffs, and Tracy snickered.

"Careful, now, we wouldn't want any more beauty marks, now would we?"

With a grunt of frustration, Harleen gave up.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Oh, it's not what _I_ want", said Tracy, edging closer to Harleen. "It's what _he_ wants."

"What, that lunatic Jerome?" said Alfred, getting up.

"Fine!" Tracy plopped down in the chair next to the bed. "I'll spell it out: See, the original plan was to slowly drive you insane so you would eventually join Jerome and kill Bruce Wayne."

"Never!" said Harleen. I would nev-!"

Tracy pointed a gun at her, causing her to shut her mouth.

"It's rude to interrupt someone while they're talking", said Tracy. "Anyway, yes, I was totally gaslighting you. Jerome wants two things in life: To kill Bruce Wayne, and for you to embrace your inner darkness and join him in his quest to take over story short, he decided to move things along and had me grab the brat and up the dosage of Scarecrow's fear juice."

"Oh, my God", said Harleen. "You drugged me?!"

"Every night, for the past MONTH."

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-!"

Harleen suddenly felt very woozy.

"I'm gonna…"

The room spun, and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Gonna…"

"Oh, right!" Tracy said, snapping her fingers. "I forgot to tell you: Now that the jig is up, Jerome wants me to bring you to him, pronto. Of course, you can't know where we're going, so you'll have to take a little nap."

"Nurse!" Alfred called, lunging for the door. "Call the-!"

Tracy knocked him over the head with the butt of her gun and he fell to the ground, out cold. Harleen's vision swam, and she struggled to stay upright.

"How did you-?"

"Drug you again? Simple, I switched your saline with a powerful sedative."

Tracy watched as Harleen slumped back onto her pillows and walked behind her bed.

"Sleep tight, roomie", she said, putting on a breathing mask.

With that, she wheeled her bed out of the room, running the wheels over Alfred's hand and chuckling to herself as she did so. Harleen could only stare at the ceiling as they moved, until finally she surrendered to the beckoning darkness.

 **That's all I've got for now, guys. See you soon, hopefully!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hey there, guys! I hope you had a nice Christmas! Here's to a fantastic New Year, which will bring us the final season of Gotham, which means I'd better get cracking on Part 2 of this origin story. Sorry I've been away so long, there have been some medical complications. Anyway, I'm back now and ready to continue. So without further ado, here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Tracy Nabiska sped-walked through the hospital, wheeling Harleen's bed in front of her. The girl's face had been covered with a sheet, and she was still unconscious from the drug Tracy had snuck into her IV. She ignored the occasional glances from the hospital staff and continued to move toward the rendezvous point where two of Jerome's followers were waiting with a bus from the hospital.

Tracy wheeled Harleen's bed into the elevator and hit Down. As they began to move, she removed her mask and sighed.

"It gets hot under these things, you know?" she said, wiping some beads of sweat from her forehead.

She looked down at Harleen's sleeping form and shook her head.

"You know, I'm actually kind of jealous of you", she said. "Of all the girls Jerome could have picked to rule at his side, he chose you, instead of me. I've been following this Prince of Darkness since before you ever met him!"

A knife was suddenly at the unconscious girl's throat.

"Maybe I should say something went wrong with the plan."

Tracy inched the knife into her skin.

"But if Jerome found out I killed you, he'd end me."

Quickly, she sheathed the knife back at her side and readjusted the mask over her face.

"Best to stick with the plan at hand", she said as the elevator came to a halt with a Ding!

Tracy pushed the bed through the opening doors. Rounding the corner, she saw an ambulance with flashing lights and smiled.

…

Gordon and Bullock raced through the halls and back to Harleen's room, where they found Alfred out cold on the ground.

"Oh, for Pete's sake", said Bullock, "not again!"

Just then, the butler came to and groaned, holding his head.

"Alfred!"

Gordon leaned down next to him.

"What happened? Where's Harleen?"

"That Tracy girl, she's completely off her trolley! Wheeled the girl right out of here!"

"She must have a getaway waiting for her-Harvey, stay here and take care of him!"

Quick as a flash, Jim ran after Tracy.

"Jim!" Harvey yelled after him.

…

"Careful with that!" Tracy said as Jerome's followers loaded Harleen into the back of the ambulance. "If anything happens to her, Jerome will have _all_ of our heads."

One follower strapped an oxygen mask over Harleen's head and gave the others a thumbs-up.

"We're good to go!" he said. "Let's move 'em out!"

Tracy smirked and climbed into the back with Harleen as the doors shut behind her. Unbeknownst to all three criminals, Harleen's eyelids fluttered open and closed as she came out of her haze.

Jim Gordon rode the elevator down to the parking garage, checking every floor for a getaway vehicle.

"Come on, Trace, where'd you take her?"

Ding! The elevator doors opened and he spotted an ambulance pulling out of the parking garage.

"Hey!" he yelled, giving chase. "GCPD, stop right there!"

"It's Gordon!" said one of the followers.

"Well, are you gonna wait until he catches up?!" Tracy said, annoyed. "GO!"

There was the sound of tires screeching on the pavement as the bus tore off.

"Damn it!" Gordon cursed, and looked around, sprinting for the exit. "You are not getting away that easily!"

Harleen was able to hold focus through slitted eyes to see Tracy and two others with her. Moving her eyes from side to side, she saw a stack of papers held together with a clip. After making sure no eyes were on her, she began to reach for it with one cuffed hand.

Gordon pulled his walkie from his belt as he ran after the ambulance.

"Harvey, tell the hospital to shut down the parking garage, now! Tracy's got Harleen on a bus!"

"You got it, partner", said Bullock, and shouted down the hallway for them to do what Gordon said.

As the ambulance approached the exit, a metal grate began to close over it.

"No, no, no!" said Tracy, slamming her hand down on the passenger seat. "Don't you dare stop."

The follower who was driving nodded and picked up speed as Harleen carefully grabbed the paper clip from the stack and molded it into a lockpick.

The grate closed down fully as the ambulance inched closer.

"Brace!" said the follower.

WHAM! The grate was blown open by the impact of the bus. Cars slammed into each other and halted as they drove by, a slew of cuss words and car horns being passed during the drive down the road.

"Damn it!" Gordon said under his breath as he picked up his walkie. "Harvey, she's gone."

…

Bruce Wayne awoke to the sound of laughter and gunshots. His vision was still blurry from the drugs, and his mind was lost in a fog. Finally, everything became clear and he found himself with his wrists tied behind his back to a pole. Standing in front of him was Jerome, along with three of his followers.

"Hello, Bruce", he said. "Miss me?"

Jerome reached down and removed the cloth from his mouth.

"What do you want with me, Jerome?" Bruce demanded, struggling feebly. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Brucie. You see, you're just the guest of honor for the main event."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe you're familiar with Ms. Harleen Quinzel?"

Bruce froze.

"No", he breathed.

"Oh, yes, Bruce", said Jerome, grinning. "You see, I've had someone keeping tabs on her for several weeks. I've been playing the long game, waiting for her to become who I know she is, deep down inside."

"You stay away from her!" Bruce growled. "She will _never_ be like you!"

"I'd say the nightmares beg to differ. The truth is, she's very much like me, already; I just had to force her hand in order for her to see it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In order for Harleen to embrace her destiny, I need her to kill you. And what better way to do that than by wrapping you up and bringing her here?"

"No."

"She should be arriving with my associates any minute now."

"Jerome, you son of a-!"

The sentence went unfinished as the gag was replaced by one of Jerome's followers.

"Enough talk, Bruce", said Jerome as he stared at the boy. "Now is the time for action."

…

With her eyes closed, Harleen worked at the lock on her right cuff, trying to move as little as possible. Occasionally, she would feel someone looking at her and stop, only to not hear anything else. Finally, she felt the latch click and her right wrist was free. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, she set to work on the other wrist and within minutes, she was free.

"Hey, we're almost there", said the follower in the passenger seat. "Better check on the Chosen One back there."

Tracy rolled her eyes and looked over at Harleen, who looked like she was still asleep.

"Relax", she said. "I gave her enough stuff to keep her out for 10 hours. Just focus on getting us there in one piece, okay? We can't afford any distractions."

"What do you think Jerome'll do to the kid?"

"Who cares? Just as long as he kills Bruce Wayne, already. That kid's been a pain in his ass for far too long."

At this, Harleen froze.

"Bruce has saved my life before", she thought. "If there's even the slightest chance I can do the same for him, I have to take it."

The ambulance pulled into an abandoned warehouse parking lot, with the logo on the building reading Mathis Materials. As the ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the doors, Harleen reattached her cuffs, but made them more loose than before.

"Hang on, Bruce", she thought as she was taken out. "I'm coming."

…

Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock reviewed the security footage and watched as Tracy Nabiska knocked out Alfred and abducted Harleen.

"I can't believe this", said Jim, shaking his head. "She was right under our noses the entire time!"

"We'll find her, Jim", said Harvey. "And maybe she can lead us to Bruce."

Jim nodded, and pulled his walkie out.

"This is Gordon. I want all available units on the lookout for a stray ambulance, License plate 6-4-Delta-Romeo-Tango-3-Quebec.. If you see this vehicle, do not engage: Hold for backup. This could lead us to our missing Gothamites, and suspects may be armed."

…

Tracy was met at the doors by three other cultists. She snapped her fingers at the two wheeling in Harleen.

"You two, ditch the bus", she said. "Can't have the cops catching up."

The cultists nodded and drove the ambulance somewhere else. Tracy looked down at Harleen's sleeping form and chuckled.

"You forget, girl, I've been watching you for several months."

Harleen gasped as a white cloth came over her nose and mouth.

"I know when you're not really asleep."

Harleen struggled briefly before succumbing to the drug. The last thing she heard was Tracy's laughter.

…

Jerome looked up as a gurney was wheeled into the room. He smiled when he saw the unconscious figure lying flat on her back.

"And now, the fun begins", he said with a smile.

 **And that's all I have for now, guys! Hope you enjoyed it and aren't getting bored with me lol. There may or may not be a new chapter before the new year. Keep your eyes open and I'll see you later!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Happy New Year! Wow, it's 2019. Only 9 more days until I turn 25. Got an early birthday present by getting to watch season 3 of A Series of Unfortunate Events on Netflix-and I won't spoil anything if you haven't finished the series yet, but WOW! I am very impressed. Part of me still wonders what would have happened if they had made the rest of the books into film adaptations and used Jim Carrey, but I have to say Neil Patrick Harris is FANTASTIC. Ahem...wrong story. Sorry if my chapters seem a little shorter than most other fanfics, but since I lost my notes for every sequel I was working on, I've had a tendency to make things up as I go along. Luckily, the latest thing I came up with was for my Gotham fanfic, so here you go! OMG I cannot WAIT until the 5th season premieres tonight. Happy early Birthday AGAIN! Ahem...anyway, enjoy Chapter 7. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gotham or the characters within, only the characters I created.**

Bruce stared wide-eyed at the girl on the hospital gurney and struggled furiously against his bonds. Finally, he was able to shrug the gag off of his mouth.

"Let her go, Jerome!" he demanded. " _I'm_ the one you want!"

Jerome glanced back at the boy and began walking towards him. Tracy followed, wheeling the unconscious Harleen Quinzel in front of her.

"Wrong again, Brucie", said Jerome, and he snickered. "I told you, I need you both here. She kills you-"

At this, he pointed to Harleen and then Bruce.

"-and then she joins _me,_ and we will rule Gotham with an iron fist!"

"It'll never work!" said Bruce. "I know who Harleen really is, and she would never in her right mind join you!"

"You said it, Brucie boy!" said Jerome. "She _would_ never join me in her right mind."

Jerome snapped his fingers and one of the cultists behind him handed him a syringe full of a dark brown liquid.

"So I'll have to put her _out_ of her right mind."

"No!"

Bruce struggled against the ropes as Jerome tapped the side of the syringe with his fingers.

"Thanks to Scarecrow, I've got everything I need to remake Ms. Harleen Quinzel in my own image."

Tracy cleared her throat, and Jerome sighed.

"Yeah, yeah-she's been feeding Harleen Scarecrow's juice for a few months now, which has also been helping."

Tracy nodded contentedly.

"And once I inject her with the final dose, her mind will officially be gone and she'll be mine."

"No, Jerome, please, you ca-MMF!"

One of the cultists fitted the gag back over Bruce's mouth.

"I can, and I am."

…

Gordon, Bullock and Alfred scanned the streets for any signs of Harleen or Bruce.

"This is ridiculous", said Bullock. "We've been up and down these streets at least five times-there's no sign of them anywhere."

"We're not giving up, Harvey", said Jim. "We have to find Bruce and Harleen."

"I may not know what that lunatic Jerome has planned for those two", said Alfred, "but I do know it can't be good."

Suddenly, the radio sparked to life.

"G-142 calling Jim Gordon."

Gordon grabbed the walkie plugged into the radio.

"This is Gordon, go ahead."

"We found your missing bus, License plate 64DRT3Q. Be advised, it's been left at the Gotham City Waste Management Center."

"Copy, we're on our way. Harvey, turn around."

Bullock nodded and pulled a fast U-turn. When they got to the ambulance, there was no one there.

"Damn", said Bullock. "Another dead end."

"Not yet", said Gordon.

He examined the area around them and spotted two men hiding in a building across the street. He tapped Alfred's shoulder, who nodded.

"Those look like the cultists who were helping Tracy in the parking garage", said Gordon.

"We follow them, we find Bruce and Ms. Quinzel", said Alfred.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna tip 'em off", said Gordon. "I've got an idea."

He cleared his throat and walked back over to Bullock's car.

"Harvey, get a team down here to search for evidence in the bus", he said. "Alfred and I are gonna double back, try to figure out where they went."

"You got it, Jim", said Bullock, and started barking orders into the radio.

Jim motioned to Alfred, who nodded and followed him down the street. They pretended to look over buildings for potential hiding places until they saw the two cultists make for a black Sedan down the street.

"That's the car that took Bruce", said Alfred.

"Jackpot", said Gordon. "Let's get back to the car."

…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jerome announced to the cultists around him. "Prepare to witness the birth of our newest recruit!"

Bruce struggled against his bonds and tried to say something while Tracy leaned against the wall beside him picking at her nails.

"Oh, shut it, brat", she said. "I don't like this anymore than _you_ do."

Bruce looked at her in surprise.

" _I'm_ the one who should rule by his side, _I'm_ the one who has been there since the beginning of his time!"

Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm the one who would do _anything_ for him."

Bruce motioned to her to remove the gag. With a sigh, she yanked it down.

"Then prove it!" said Bruce. "Make Jerome see that you belong with him. Make him see that it should be _you_ who gets the honor of killing me."

Tracy considered his words, and then nodded.

"Not a bad idea, kid."

Tracy chuckled as she replaced the gag.

"Thanks for the advice."

Bruce watched her walk away from him and silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the knife", he thought, setting to work on the ropes using the weapon he had lifted from Tracy's boot.

The cultists surrounded Jerome, who was standing over the still unconscious Harleen holding the syringe of fear juice.

"Don't worry, toots", he said to her. "You won't feel a thing."

As the cultists began to chant his name, Jerome brought the syringe closer to Harleen's arm. BANG! The syringe shattered to pieces in Jerome's hand. With a growl, he turned to see Tracy holding a smoking gun.

"You're right", said Tracy, "she won't."

…

Gordon, Bullock and Alfred carefully followed the black Sedan to Jerome's hideout and watched as the cultists went inside.

"This must be the place", said Gordon.

"Right, Bruce and Ms. Quinzel must be in there", said Alfred.

"What's the plan, Jim?" said Bullock.

"Radio for backup. I'll go in, try to get Bruce and Harleen out of there. Alfred, you-"

"If you think I'm going anywhere except into that building to get my boy back, then I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken, detective."

"Fair enough. You take the back, I'll take the front. If we're not back in ten minutes, Harvey-"

"I know the drill, partner-come on in, guns blazing if anything goes wrong."

Gordon nodded, and he and Alfred set off as Bullock stayed in the car to radio for backup."

…

With a curious expression on his face, Jerome looked over Tracy, who was being held by two of the cultists.

"Now why'd you go and spoil my fun, Trace?" he said. "To think, I chose you for the most important task!"

" _I_ should be your most important task!" Tracy said. " _I'm_ the one you should want, not her!"

Jerome chuckled.

"So you betray me?"

"I love you."

Jerome was taken aback by this, but only for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"That's rich!" he said, cackling until he saw Tracy's face.

Bruce continued to work at the ropes around his wrists.

"Wait, what?" said Jerome, clearly confused. "You're actually serious?"

"I've been with you since the very beginning", said Tracy. "I've followed in your footsteps everywhere we've gone; I've lived with a girl I despise for several months, doing your work. And you still wanna act like she's more important than _me_? What makes her so special, anyway?"

"Something in my blood."

Everyone turned to see Harleen, fully awake and sitting up on the gurney.

"For a while, I was beginning to fear that I would become exactly like him", she said. "But now I realize that's all it was: fear. Fear being simulated by a toxin that has been in my system for who knows how long."

She looked at Jerome.

"It doesn't matter that some of your blood is running through my veins. Bruce Wayne is my friend, and I would _never_ hurt him."

Jerome slow-clapped sarcastically.

"Bravo, great speech", he said, completely deadpan. "Let's get back to the task at hand."

Without warning, he took out his gun and shot Tracy in the head. Harleen cried out as Bruce broke through the last of his ropes. Tracy fell to the floor, her corpse still smiling at Jerome.

"Alright, next order of business", said Jerome, and pointed to two of his followers. "You, clean up this mess. Oh, and bring me the second syringe."

The cultists nodded and dragged Tracy's body away.

"You bastard!" Harleen cried. "She didn't deserve to die!"

"And that mentality is exactly what I'm trying to work out of you, sweetheart", said Jerome, taking the second syringe of brown liquid from one of the cultists. "She _did_ deserve to die. And as for the love part? If you couldn't tell, the feeling wasn't mutual."

He flicked the syringe with his gloved hand.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?"

Harleen struggled against the metal cuffs as Jerome inched closer to her.

"No, please", she begged. "No!"

Jerome grunted as Bruce plowed into his side, knocking him down and breaking the syringe.

"Seriously?!" said Jerome. "I only have so many of these on hand, Bruce!"

As Jerome and Bruce fought, Harleen inched the paper clip she had kept out of the sleeve of her right hand and began working at the handcuff. Jerome punched Bruce and he fell. Before he could get back up, Jerome was on him again, kicking and punching and laughing the whole time. By the time Harleen had gotten her right wrist free, Jerome had pinned Bruce to the ground with a knife.

"It's a shame I have to have her kill you, Bruce" said Jerome as Bruce struggled beneath him. "You could have made such a valuable asset to my plans for this city."

"I would _never_ join you" Bruce growled.

"Suit yourself!"

As Jerome got him up, Harleen freed her left wrist and swung her legs over the bed. Thinking fast, she got behind the gurney and rammed it into the cultists who were coming to restrain her. Jerome looked back and saw his followers get knocked down like bowling pins. He cackled.

"I guess Ms. Harleen came to play!" he said, still holding Bruce. "Let's watch and see what she'll do next."

Bruce continued to struggle as Harleen avoided the cultists. But upon seeing Bruce being held by Jerome with a knife to his throat, she gasped.

"Bruce!"

One of the cultists came at her from the side and slammed her into a wall. Blood poured out of her nose as her wrists were cuffed behind her back.

"You're persistent, sweetheart, I'll give you that much", said Jerome. "Hold this for me, would ya?"

He passed Bruce and the knife to another cultist and walked over to Harleen, who winced as two cultists held her tightly.

"Get the last syringe."

Another cultist handed him the third and final syringe of brown liquid. Harleen's every attempt at escape was met with a tightening grip on her arms, and she groaned.

"Now, gentlemen, that's not how you treat a lady!"

Jerome tapped the syringe with his finger.

"Let me do it for you."

Harleen shied away as Jerome approached her with the syringe. BANG! A shot rang out through the warehouse. Jim Gordon came from the front, firing shots at the cultists. From the back, there was another shot as Alfred Pennyworth came from the back.

"Alfred!" Bruce said, happy to see his butler.

Jerome groaned.

"Why ya always gotta spoil the fun, Jim?"

"Drop the syringe!" Gordon demanded. "Hands where I can see 'em!"

Jerome cackled.

"You have no idea how many times someone has already dropped this syringe!"

"Jerome, you bloody lunatic!" Alfred yelled. "Let the boy go!"

"You two aren't exactly in the position to make threats, now are you?" said Jerome. "After all, you're outnumbered, outgunned, and outwitted."

More shots rang out through the air and sirens could be heard as backup arrived. A cop car crashed through the side doors of the warehouse. Jerome sighed.

"Time to move this party again, boys!" he announced. "You know where to go."

The cultists began to run away in different directions. As the police chased after them, they seemed to disappear. During the chaos, Jerome grabbed Bruce and headed for the roof.

"Bruce!" Harleen cried.

Once again, something inside of her snapped and she slammed both feet down on her captors' toes. Making quick work of her handcuffs, she raced after Bruce.

…

Bullock followed a bunch of officers into the building.

"Jim!"

He found Gordon trying to get a group of 5 cultists under control.

"Where's the girl, where's Bruce?"

"I don't know!" said Gordon. "Haven't seen 'em since the fight started!"

Alfred turned to look at the two cultists who were limping as they were led away in handcuffs.

"I think I have an idea", he said.

…

Bruce winced as Jerome dragged him up to the roof by the hair.

"All I'm trying to do is secure a young woman's future", he said, grumbling to his hostage. "But no! You and your little police friend are SO DETERMINED to ruin EVERYTHING. Well-"

Bruce gasped as Jerome held him with one hand over the side of the building.

"I know I said Harleen would get to kill you, but who are we kidding? It'll be much more satisfying if I just do it myself. Bye-bye, Brucie!"

"STOP!"

Jerome turned to see Harleen behind him, panting from the stairs.

"I'll make you a deal."

Jerome put a hand to his ear and mockingly pretended to listen with it.

"If you let Bruce live...I'll do what you want."

"Harleen, no! Don't do it!"

"Quiet, Bruce", said Jerome, "the adults are talking!"

"I'll take the rest of the fear toxin", Harleen continued. "I'll join you, I'll change my name, I'll dye my hair, anything you want! Just let him go!"

Jerome winced and clicked his tongue.

"You have a very poor choice of words."

With that, he sent Bruce toppling down the side.

"NO!"

Harleen ran to the edge and looked over to see Bruce' body falling.

 **So it looks like Gotham might be introducing Harley Quinn for the last season, so I'm gonna try and finish this up. So excited to see what happens next. Are you anxious to find out what will happen to Bruce and Harleen? Find out next time, same bat-time, same bat…*sighs* wrong show.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey, guys! Back again with another chapter. How AWESOME was the premier of Gotham on Thursday night, huh? So interested in seeing what'll happen during the final season. But until next Thursday, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any characters within the DC Universe.**

"NO!"

Harleen watched from the edge of the roof as Bruce Wayne plummeted to his death.

"BRUCE!"

Bruce struggled to get something from his pocket and pulled out a round disc. He threw it towards the building and a grappling hook shot out, traveling back up. Harleen cried out and ducked as the huge metal object flew over her head and attached itself to an air vent. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bruce hanging by the other side.

"Well, we can't have _that_ ", said Jerome, and drew his gun.

Harleen gasped.

"NO!" she cried, and plowed into Jerome's side.

Bruce slowly began inching his way back up to the roof as Harleen struggled with Jerome on the ground. She reached for his gun, but he held it firmly. A few stray shots were fired.

"Let go!" Harleen demanded, gritting her teeth, and Jerome cackled.

"You first, sweetheart."

Harleen head-butted him and he reeled back, giving her the opportunity to grab the gun. By the time Jerome recovered, Harleen was pointing the gun at him. Bruce finally reached the top and gripped the edge of the roof with his hands, hoisting himself back up. Upon seeing Harleen with the gun, he gasped.

"Harleen, no!" he yelled.

"He doesn't deserve to live, Bruce!" Harleen said, her eyes cold and dark. "He's tried to kill you, he almost killed me, and he _did_ kill Tracy!"

Harleen cocked the gun.

"And despite everything that she's done to me, she didn't deserve to die; not like that."

"Think about what you're doing!" said Bruce, inching towards her with his hands up. "If you shoot him in cold blood, it'll be just as bad as what he did to Tracy!"

Realization struck Harleen, and she lowered the gun. Jerome sighed annoyedly.

"You see, Bruce?" he said. "This is exactly why we have to kill you-she was almost there until you opened your big, fat rich boy mouth."

"You're demented", Harleen said, staring at Jerome. "I would NEVER hurt Bruce. And I won't let you hurt him, either!"

BAM! The door to the roof was kicked open and 10 officers came running up. Startled by their appearance, Harleen dropped the gun, still cocked, and it went off. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and she screamed as the bullet was buried in Bruce's shoulder.

"NOOOOOO!" she cried.

Bruce cried out in pain and sank to his knees on the ground. Jerome laughed whole-heartedly as the police hoisted him up and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"No, Bruce, Bruce!"

Harleen began to hyperventilate as she kneeled by his side.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, how could I-?!"

"It's okay, Harleen", Bruce grunted. "I'll be fine."

"Master B!"

Alfred pushed his way past the police and leaned down by Bruce and Harleen.

"You alright, mate?"

"I'm fine, Alfred; couple of stitches and I'll-agh!-be good as new."

Bruce clutched his shoulder, breathing heavily. Harleen backed away with tears in her eyes. She sat on the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry", she muttered over and over again, rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry, so sorry; I'm sorry…"

…

Bruce winced as the medical attendant stitched him up in the hospital.

"Okay, all done", she said. "You got lucky; if you hadn't been wearing that vest, the bullet might have hit your heart."

"Thanks", said Bruce, and the attendant nodded as Gordon and Bullock came up to him.

"Jerome Valeska and his group of goons are back at Arkham", said Bullock.

"How's Harleen?" said Bruce.

"Still badly shaken", said Gordon. "She insisted we lock her up, because part of her believes that she shot you on purpose."

"That's ridiculous, it was a bloody accident!" said Alfred.

"We know that, but she doesn't seem to. The doctor's gonna keep her overnight for a few days to make sure they fully flush that drug out, but they said there may be some lingering effects."

"Like what?" said Bruce.

"Hallucinations, nightmarish fantasies-pretty much everything she's been going through, but since they're trying to push the remains of the drug out-"

"The effects could be even stronger", Bruce said, understanding. "I wanna stay with her."

"Sorry, kid", said Bullock. "She specifically requested that we keep you away from her until this is done."

"But she's my friend! I want to make sure she's okay!"

"She won't be, if you insist on staying with her", said Gordon. "The drug makes her think about killing you, and if you get too close-"

Gordon sighed, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"We'll come back and visit once the procedure is done, Master B", said Alfred, clapping a hand on his back. "I promise ya."

Bruce considered this, and then nodded.

"Please keep me updated", he said to Gordon. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

Gordon nodded.

"We will."

…

Harleen scratched at the cuff on her wrist where the metal was rubbing it raw. She had insisted on being restrained to keep the others around her safe, but she hated the way the handcuff chafed her skin.

"It's better than being in Arkham", she thought, "which is where I _really_ belong."

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse came in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Quinzel?" she said. "It's time for another saline flush."

Harleen nodded and held out her left hand where an IV was inserted.

"I'm ready."

The nurse carefully injected the saline into her IV and Harleen sighed.

"Do they have any idea when this stuff is finally gonna be gone?"

"Hard to say, dear; we'll do a tox screen on you in the morning, okay?"

Before she could reply, the nurse left. Harleen sighed again and leaned back into the pillows. Several hours passed before she could no longer stay awake, and she fell into a restless slumber...

 _BAM! BAM! BAM! Buildings exploded all around Gotham City, leaving nothing but rubble and destruction. Harleen seemed to be moving in slow motion, running away from the explosions. She turned back to see Jerome and his cult of followers pursuing her, and she screamed. Jerome cackled as another bomb went off right beside him._

 _Harleen faced forward as she ran and almost plowed into Bruce Wayne, who looked at her with disgust._

" _This is all your fault", he said. "Look what you've done to Gotham!"_

" _No", Harleen whimpered. "No, I-I-I didn't do ANY of this!"_

" _Yes, you did, sweetheart."_

 _Harleen gasped and turned to see Jerome behind her. She turned back to look at Bruce and found him lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. She turned to Jerome, who put a finger to her lips._

" _Just like you did that."_

 _A bloody knife suddenly appeared in Harleen's right hand, and she turned to see the bodies of police officers all around her, including Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock._

" _You can't deny who you are, gorgeous", Jerome said into her ear. "Stop pretending."_

 _Harleen cried out and dropped the knife. It clattered at her feet._

" _Stop it", she muttered. "Make it stop."_

 _More buildings exploded around her, and she put her hands over her ears._

" _Make it stop!"_

 _The ground cracked open, revealing a pool of fire underneath. Screams echoed throughout the city and Jerome cackled with his followers._

 _Harleen squeezed her eyes shut, willing the noise to go away, but it just got louder and louder until she felt like her ears would bleed._

" _MAKE IT STOP!"_

" _I can make it stop."_

 _Harleen's eyes snapped open, and she gasped at what she saw. Standing in front of her was someone who looked almost exactly like her, only without glasses and long blonde hair in pigtails. Her double smiled._

" _I can make ALL of it stop."_

 _With that, she slashed Harleen's throat with the knife. Harleen choked on blood and staggered backwards until she fell into the fire. As she plummeted to her doom, she watched as Jerome and her double embraced before the flames consumed her._

Harleen gasped as she awoke with a start, her heart racing. The EKG next to her bed was beeping rapidly and the nurse from before came running in.

"Good God!" she cried, staring at Harleen's heart rate. "You okay?"

Harleen nodded, breathless.

"Bad dream", she whispered.

"Good. That means the saline is working."

"This one felt so real. They _all_ do."

"It's alright, honey; they'll pass, just like this toxin."

The nurse patted her hand.

"Now, try to get some rest."

Harleen nodded as the nurse left again and took a few deep breaths.

"It was just a dream", she said to herself. "Just a dream. It didn't happen."

"Not yet, it didn't."

Harleen gasped and whirled around, but there was no one there.

"Wh-who's there?" she said shakily.

"Who do you _think_ , idiot?"

Harleen whipped her head back and forth, scanning the room, but she saw no one.

"C-c-come out", she demanded. "Sh-show yourself!"

"Ah, see-that's easier said than done."

"Stop hiding and come out here!"

"Alright, if you insist."

Harleen was suddenly facing the mirror in her room, and she gasped. Staring back at her was the double from her dream, her face twisted in a wicked smile.

"No", Harleen whispered.

"Oh, yes", said the double. "I'm who you want to be, who you truly are inside."

The double knocked on the mirror.

"A real harlequin."

"No", Harleen said determinedly, turning away from the mirror. "You're not real."

"Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart", said the double, now suddenly on the metal tray beside her bed, "but that toxin is long gone. It's been outta your system for several hours now."

"What?"

"This is real; this is happening."

"No; why should I believe you? You're nothing but a hallucination."

Her double was suddenly standing in front of her. She slapped her across the face, leaving a handprint on her cheek.

"Could a hallucination do _that_?" the double said darkly.

Harleen stared at her in horror.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to let go. The girl you used to be? She's gone. It's _my_ turn to shine in the spotlight."

"No, I'll never be you!"

"You keep tellin' yourself that."

The double sashayed back over to the mirror.

"But you _will_ be", she warned, stepping back through. "Someday…"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Harleen woke up screaming in her hospital bed and she clutched at her chest. Her head whipped around to the mirror and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her own reflection staring back at her. Too tired to comprehend what had happened, she rolled back onto her side and fell asleep.

 **Well, ba-dee, ba-dee, ba-dee-that's all, folks! For now, anyway lol. I have many more chapters planned, just nothing within those chapters right now, but I promise there's still a lot more to come. Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hello again! Hope you all are doing well. Anyone still having difficulty writing /18 instead of /19? No? Just me? Well, then...anyway, here is a brand new chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **Three Days Later**

"I can't understand it, Ms. Quinzel", said the nurse, staring at Harleen's tox chart. "With the amount of saline flushes we've been giving you, the toxin should be gone by now."

"Well, why isn't it?" Harleen said, her wrist still cuffed to the bed. "What's wrong-is it something having to do with _me_?"

"To tell you the truth, we're not entirely sure what's going on. All we know is that there still seems to be trace amounts of the drug in your system."

"Well, what can you do to flush it out completely?"

"More saline...there's not much else, other than what we've already been doing for you, Ms. Quinzel."

"Do anything you need to do", Harleen said desperately. "Just _please_ , get this stuff out of me. I can't stand the thought of me hurting anyone else."

The nurse nodded and made some notes on her clipboard.

"We'll get you started on a saline drip", she said.

…

Harleen laid awake at night, watching the IV bag slowly insert saline into her arm. She sighed and took a sip of water from the cup on her bedside table.

"Man, this stuff really dehydrates you", she said in a scratchy voice.

"You know you're never getting rid of it, right?"

Harleen whipped around to see her double step out of the mirror once again.

"It's part of you now."

"I thought I told you to go away."

"Yeah, you say that to me _every_ night...and yet, here I am."

"I refuse to believe what you're telling me."

"Oh, would you come off it?"

Her double sat down in the chair by Harleen's bed.

"I know you remember the thrill of shooting Bruce Wayne. It's a shame you only got his shoulder."

"Shut up!" Harleen cried out, and there was the scraping of metal against metal as she extended her arms pointing at her double, who snickered.

"You are so pathetic", she said, slowly walking around her. "I can hardly wait until you're gone and _I_ take full control."

"What?"

Harleen turned to face her.

"That'll _never_ happen to me."

"It ain't exactly your choice, sweetheart; just something that's meant to be."

"I haven't listened to you about anything else so far; what makes this any different?"

Her double was suddenly right in her face.

"Because", she said, "deep down inside, I know you _want it_ to."

"Get out of my head", Harleen growled. "Stay out of my life!"

Her double clicked her tongue.

"Hey, I'm just letting you brace yourself for the inevitable", she said. "Docs are never gonna get that toxin out of your blood stream."

She chuckled as she stepped back in the mirror.

"Especially not if Scarecrow keeps secretly dosin' ya every night."

Harleen's eyes shot open and she gasped. She frantically searched around in the darkness, but there was no one there and her reflection was her own.

"She only taunts me in my sleep", Harleen thought, and sat up in bed. "If I don't go to sleep, she can't get to me."

 **36 Hours Later**

Harleen blinked her eyes every few seconds, trying to stay awake. The nurse had insisted that she try to get some rest, but she had refused, not wanting to face her double again. Her eyelids drooped and her head bobbed, and she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Harleen tilted her head back and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't fall asleep", she muttered to herself. "Don't...fall...asl-"

Harleen fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

 _Harleen ran through the streets of Gotham, holding a bloody knife._

" _There she is!" Jim Gordon yelled._

" _After her!" Harvey shouted, and a mob of policemen and some townsfolk ran after her._

 _Harleen gasped and moved through the town, searching for a place to hide, but soon she was backed into a corner. Police were covering every possible angle, and Bruce Wayne fought his way to the front of the crowd with a stern look on his face._

" _Any last words?" he said, his voice seeming to echo._

 _Harleen closed her eyes and looked down, a smile on her face._

" _Just one", she said darkly, and pressed her knife against his neck. "DIE."_

 _Bruce gagged as she slashed the knife across his throat, and he fell to the ground bleeding out. Harleen slowly looked up, smiling maniacally as the rest of the crowd closed in on her._

"NO!"

Harleen woke up, still in her hospital bed, sweat rolling down her back. She panted and looked around the room, not seeing anyone.

"They're getting worse", she said to herself, and looked down at her wrist. There was dried blood on the cuff. "I can't give in to this."

Too drained of energy to worry about the bloody cuff, Harleen settled back in the pillows and fell back asleep.

From the rooftop of the hospital, Jonathan Crane carefully put away his fear gas container.

"Won't be long now", he said, and jumped back down to a waiting van.

…

Bruce paced around his study, unable to think of anything but how Harleen was doing.

"You alright, Master B?" said Alfred, setting down a tray of hot cocoa.

"I can't help but worry about her, Alfred", said Bruce, taking a seat in the lounge chair. "What if Jerome gets out of Arkham and goes after her again-what if she spends so much time in there, she really _does_ go insane? What if-"

"Easy, mate!" Alfred said, patting him on the back. "I'm sure Ms. Quinzel is safe at Gotham General."

"I need to see her", said Bruce. "It's been almost a week- _surely_ they must have gotten the toxin out of her system by now."

"Alright, Bruce. We'll pop by for a visit."

" _Now_ , Alfred."

Before the butler could say anything else, Bruce grabbed his coat and headed for the car.

…

"Ms. Quinzel?"

A nurse waved her hand in front of Harleen's face and snapped her fingers.

"Ms. Quinzel, are you still with me?"

Harleen blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hmm?"

"Ms. Quinzel, I am very concerned", said the nurse, frowning as she saw her yawn. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Harleen shook her head.

"As little as possible", she said groggily.

"Why is that?"

Harleen's eyes darkened.

"Because every time I close my eyes, all I see is murder, mayhem, and an alternate persona who REFUSES to leave me alone."

"An alternate persona?"

"Yeah, she keeps saying that I'm gonna be her one day, but I don't believe that for a second. As far as _I'm_ concerned, Harley can take a hike."

"Uh, Harley?"

"Yeah, that's what I call her."

The nurse raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly at Harleen, who was fighting to stay awake once more.

"Ms. Quinzel, perhaps we should let you see a psychiatrist."

"Why?" Harleen snapped. "What-you think I'm crazy? That I'm making all of this stuff up?"

The nurse jumped back as Harleen stiffened, her metal cuff scraping against the metal bed frame.

"You don't know what I've been through", she said, her eyes fixated on the nurse. "You don't know what I've seen, what I've done, and what I could potentially do."

The nurse relaxed as she settled back.

"The _last_ thing I need is a psychiatrist. Just focus on getting this stupid toxin out of my system."

The nurse opened her mouth as if to say something more, but thought against it and left the room.

"Call Captain Gordon", she said quietly to the front desk.

…

Jim Gordon parked his car in front of Gotham General just as Bruce Wayne parked his next to him.

"Bruce."

Jim nodded to the two.

"What brings you here, visiting Harleen?"

"I'm worried about her", said Bruce. "She's been in here too long."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so great about leaving her in here, either, especially not with the call that brought me here."

"You were called here? Why-what happened, is she okay?"

"She's fine; the nurse just informed me that she hasn't been sleeping."

"For a person of her mental illness, that doesn't sound fine", said Alfred.

Bruce nodded and rushed into the hospital, asking for Harleen. The nurse led them to her room where they found Harleen sitting up in the hospital bed. She gasped when she saw Bruce, Alfred and Jim.

"What are they doing here?" she said, breathing heavily. "I specifically said I didn't want any visitors until you got rid of the toxin, _especially_ not from Bruce Wayne!"

She pointed a finger at him.

"Harleen, the nurse has informed me that you're not sleeping", said Jim.

"Of _course_ I'm not sleeping!" Harleen said, laughing without a humorous tone. "Every night, I am plagued by _nightmares_ and fantasies. And if it's not that, it's arguing with Harley."

"Harley?" said Bruce. "Who's Harley?"

"She keeps insisting that deep down inside, I _want_ to kill you; I _want_ to join Jerome; I _want_ to absolutely lose my mind and go totally stir-crazy!"

"So, she talks to you, then?" said Alfred.

"Of _course_ she does!"

Harleen jumped in her bed, the cuff scraping against the metal once more.

"She _torments_ me, every night! She says over and over again how one day, I will be just like her-well, that's NEVER gonna happen! No matter _how much_ fear gas Scarecrow doses me with."

"What did you just say?" said Gordon.

"Oh, my God", said the nurse. "Of course! That would explain why the tox screen was never clear!"

Gordon pulled out his walkie.

"This is Captain Gordon", he said. "I want police detail at Gotham General for Ms. Harleen Quinzel."

"I-is that really necessary?" said the nurse as he put away the walkie.

"If Harleen is serious about Jonathan Crane sneaking in here every night to dose her with fear gas, absolutely", said Jim. "Don't worry, Harleen; no one's getting in here on the GCPD's watch."

"I'd like to stay with her, as well", said Bruce.

"No", said Harleen, shaking her head vigorously. "If you get hurt again-"

"Harleen, that wasn't your fault", said Bruce. "It was a freak accident, and I'm fine. See?"

Bruce patted his shoulder and Harleen nodded.

"You're a good friend, Bruce", she said. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow anyone in here after visiting hours", said the nurse.

"Oh, I think you can make an exception for Bruce Wayne", said Jim. "And if not, you can make an exception for the GCPD."

The nurse sighed and nodded, walking away.

"Thank you, Gordon", said Alfred, nodding at him.

"Thank you _all_ ", said Harleen. "You're doing so much to keep me safe. I just really hope it's not all for nothing."

"Right", said Alfred, "I'll pop back by the manor, bring ya some blankets, jammies; anything else, Master Bruce?"

"Harleen?"

Bruce turned to the girl.

"Would you like anything from Wayne Manor?"

Harleen shook her head.

"I'm just grateful for the company", she said.

…

Nurse Whitney Pajaros used her cell phone to make a call outside of Harleen's room.

"It's me", she said. "Yeah, we've got a problem: The girl's delusions are allowing her to see the truth, she knows you're still dosing her with the fear gas, and now the police have been assigned to watch the room."

"Well, that does put a damper on things", said Jonathan Crane, and sighed. "Alright, we'll take care of it; inform our contact in Arkham that the plan has changed."

Whitney nodded and hung up the phone.

…

Jerome Valeska tossed a ball against the wall in his cell, catching it as it bounced back to him.

"Can't believe this", he muttered to himself. "You slice one guy's head off, and it's solitary confinement. It's no fun in here."

He jumped up and clutched the bars.

"I should be out there, with my adoring fans; or even better: free, like Dr. Crane. Speaking of the good doctor, I wonder how his quest goes with Ms. Harleen Quinzel?"

WHAP! A guard's baton slammed down on his hand, causing him to relinquish his hold on the bars.

"Ow", Jerome said, shaking it.

"You know the rules, Valeska", said the guard. "No hangin' on to the bars."

"Amp down, would ya?" said Jerome. "I mean, it's not like I can get _out_ of solitary confinement."

"Valeska!" called another guard. "Time for social."

Jerome grinned maliciously.

"And now I can", he said. "Open, sesame!"

As the guard rolled his eyes, Jerome flourishly stepped out of his cell and past the guard.

"You've got one hour", said the guard as Jerome stepped into the Rec room.

"Thank you, my good man", Jerome said, pretending to tip a hat towards him.

"Valeska!"

Jervis Tetch stormed up to him.

"I help you escape Arkham, and for what? To see you back in here, unable to free _me_ in return? You promised, Jerome!"

Jerome shushed him, eyeing the guards around the fenced area.

"Relax, Mr. Hypnotist", he said quietly. "It's all part of the plan."

Jervis huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"This came for you."

Jerome took an envelope in his hands and opened it. Inside there was a note:

Time for plan b.

At the bottom was a photo of a scarecrow. Jerome chuckled.

"Plan B, it is", he said, smiling.

…

"Get out."

Bruce was awoken from his sleep by Harleen muttering in hers. Through slitted eyes, he watched as her arms jerked around and she started hyperventilating.

"I said, get out."

"Harleen?"

Bruce rose from the chair he was sleeping in and walked over to the side of her bed.

"It's okay, Harleen; I'm-"

"I SAID, GET OUT!"

The cuff around her wrist scraped against the metal post, fresh blood spurting from the gash.

"Nurse!" Bruce called, and then gasped as Harleen suddenly grabbed his wrist. He strained to get away as she increased the pressure, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"He's gonna kill you", Harleen sing-songed, apparently in a trance.

Bruce cried out as she tightened her hold.

"And I'm gonna help him do it", Harleen whispered.

As a nurse ran in, Harleen's eyes drooped and she let go of Bruce, who took a few steps back. Bruce ran his hair through his hands as the nurse injected more saline into Harleen's IV.

"You okay, kid?" said the nurse once she was done. "Sorry I forgot to tell you: Sometimes, her dreams can get pretty intense."

Bruce stared at Harleen's bleeding wrist, and then looked down at his own. Harleen's thumbnail was indented on his skin.

"I'm fine", he finally said, "but I am seriously worried that she might not be."

Harleen chuckled in her sleep, and the two whipped their heads around to face her.

"You sure you wanna stay, kid?" said the nurse, and Bruce nodded.

"I'm going to help her get through this", he said, no matter what it takes."

 **And that's the end of Chapter 9! Gotta say, I like how Gotham has started off for its final season (and I sort of don't, but I won't say anything for those who haven't caught up). Hmm, what could Plan B possibly contain? Guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out! See you soon. REAL soon.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	10. Chapter 10

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hello again, faithful readers...if there's anyone who is actually still reading this craziness lol. As I said, there are more chapters still to come, but this will be a MAJOR chapter, but it will be the last one for a bit, so if anyone** _ **is**_ **still reading this...BRACE YOURSELVES. Alright, ready? Here we go!**

Bruce stared at Harleen as she slept. The nurse had put her on a sedative to help her sleep better at night. She had insisted on it when she had woken up the next day and Bruce told her she had attacked him in her sleep. It made his skin crawl whenever he thought about how she had also unconsciously chuckled at him.

"What's going on in her head?" he thought. "Is she still fighting to get rid of the toxin?"

Harleen stirred, and Bruce stiffened, making sure he wasn't close to her again. He rubbed the spot where she had left her mark and sighed.

"Get it together, Bruce", he whispered to himself. "If she sees you like this, she's gonna think you're seeing her as a monster, or something."

Taking a deep breath, he rested his hand on top of hers. Harleen smiled and gave it a squeeze, setting his mind at ease.

"Maybe there's hope for Harleen, after all."

…

"What's Plan B?"

Jervis Tetch stood in front of Jerome Valeska inside Arkham Asylum, watching as he held a slip of paper in front of his eyes.

"Plan B is _everything,_ my poetic friend!"

Jerome clapped a shoulder on Jervis' back and led him away from the fence.

"Plan B is how we are _all_ going to accomplish our deepest desires: You'll get to kill Gordon, I'll get Harleen Quinzel to kill Bruce and rule at my side, and my fans, they'll all get a chance to follow me and take over this city once and for all! And all we need to kick things off-"

Jerome pointed to a bulky-looking guard over by the television.

"-is a little magic."

Jervis smiled knowingly, approached the guard, pulled out a hidden pocket watch, swung it in front of the guard's eyes, and began one of his chants:

" _Time, time, time_

 _It's simply sublime_

 _Time to go on a roll_

 _Time to lose control_

 _Simply no time_

 _To make a rhyme_

 _But time is on your hands_

 _Kill every guard that stands"_

The guard growled and took off on a murderous rampage, gunning down the other guards as they tried to get rowdy prisoners, who had been riled up by Jerome, under control.

Jerome and Jervis smiled as they walked past the mayhem, the sounds of deafening screams from the guards like music to their ears.

"What we've done, I haven't a clue", said Jervis.

"And now begins Phase 2", said Jerome.

The two villains cackled as they made their way out of Arkham.

…

Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock sat at their desks doing paperwork in the GCPD when a woman walked in with a glassy look in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Harvey motioned for someone downstairs to help her as Jim looked up from his desk. Officer Burgundy approached the woman with a confused look on his face.

"May I help you?" he said.

Without warning, the woman pulled out a gun and shot him in the head.

"What the-!"

Officers seized the woman and wrenched the gun out of her grasp. Jim and Harvey ran down the stairs.

"What the hell was _that_?!" said Bullock.

The woman remained motionless, not even struggling against the officers who held her. There was no emotion on her face.

"Who are you?" Gordon demanded. "Who _are_ you?!"

"Hendrix brings the tomb, laughter will be your doom", the woman said monotonously.

"What the hell-?"

Harvey snapped his fingers in front of the woman's face, but she remained still.

"I don't like this, partner."

"Me, neither", said Jim. "What did you say?"

"You're all lost in a maze...beware the purple haze."

"Okay, clearly this chick is crazy...and a Jimi Hendrix fan", said Bullock, scratching his head.

"If you wish to see the day, Mr. Wayne has to pay."

Jim froze.

"Oh, my God."

"One story left to tell: **Relinquish Ms. Quinzel.** "

When these last words left her lips, the woman seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Where am I?" she said fearfully. "What am I doing here, and-"

She gasped when she saw Officer Burgundy's body on the floor.

"My God, what have I done?!"

"Call a psychiatrist, and get me on the phone with Arkham", said Gordon, running back up to his phone. "Tell them to check on Jervis Tetch and Jerome Valeska."

…...

Alfred watched the news in the kitchen the next morning as he made himself a sandwich in Wayne Manor. As he laid a piece of cheese on top of the meat and bread, a news bulletin flashed up about a shooting in the GCPD. Dropping the knife, he turned up the volume.

"...where the woman in question has no recollection of the shooting, simply saying she was approached by a strange man with long, red hair and a slightly shorter man with with appeared to be stitches on his face-"

" _Bloody_ hell!"

Alfred ran for the car and tore out of the drive, headed for the hospital.

…

Harleen yawned and stretched in her bed. She had had no nightmares that evening, and there was no sign of Harley.

"Good morning", said Bruce.

"Hey", she said, smiling at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly...a lot better."

"Probably due to the full night of sleep."

A nurse came in to check her IV.

"Good morning, Ms. Quinzel."

"Morning!"

" _You_ certainly sound cheerful."

"Why shouldn't I be? For once, my dreams weren't haunted."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Would you two like some breakfast?"

"I've got some being delivered", said Bruce. "Thanks."

The nurse nodded and walked off.

"You're too kind to me, Bruce", said Harleen. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure", he said. "So how long do you think-"

"BRUCE!"

Alfred ran into the room, face covered in sweat.

"Have you seen the news, mate?"

"My God, Alfred, what is it?" said Bruce, standing up.

"Not good, Master B...not good."

…

Harleen's throat tightened as she watched the news report from the GCPD about the officer who was shot.

"Oh, my God."

"I called Gordon and he confirmed it", said Alfred. "Jerome and Jervis Tetch: they escaped from Arkham last night."

"No", Harleen breathed. "No, not again."

She began to hyperventilate and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jervis Tetch?"

"Yeah, he hypnotized a young woman last night, got her to shoot that officer and deliver a few messages."

Alfred pulled out a sheet of paper.

"According to Gordon, she said, "Hendrix brings the tomb, laughter will be your doom", and then, "You're all lost in a maze, beware the purple haze", followed by, "If you wish to see the day, Mr. Wayne has to pay", and finally, "One story left to tell, relinquish Ms. Quinzel.""

"My God", Harleen breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"He wants us both", said Bruce.

"Well, he's not gettin' ya", said Alfred, "neither one, not while I'm around."

"He's not gonna give us a choice", said Harleen, still in shock.

Just then, screams echoed down the hallway. Turning back to the two, Alfred ran down to see what was going on. Within a few minutes, he was back.

"That lunatic Jerome is on TV", he said.

Harleen fumbled for her remote and switched on the news.

"Hello, Gotham City!" Jerome's showman voice rung out across the speakers. "No doubt by now, you may have realized that my dear Mr. Tetch and I are once again free to roam the streets. We met up with our good friend Mr. Jonathan Crane, or the Scarecrow, if you will, and he's out to help us recruit our newest member: Ms. Harleen Quinzel!"

Harleen balled her hands into fists and scowled.

"And why is this Gothamite such a spectacular selection? Simple, she did the one thing that I have yet to do myself: She shot Bruce Wayne!"

Harleen cried out and slammed her fist down in the pillows.

"Now, before you go crying over the kid, he's fine; she only got his shoulder. But doing something of that stature took spunk. So we'll make her a deal: She has until midnight tonight to accept our very generous offer and take the rest of Dr. Crane's medicine; or we will gas everyone in Gotham, and they will die from laughter. But hey, if you gotta go, it's always best to go with a smile."

Jerome cackled and the feed was cut off. Harleen sat there frozen to the screen, not daring to move or speak.

"...Harleen?"

Bruce slowly approached her.

"Harleen?"

She continued to stare straight ahead, not even blinking.

"She's in shock; Alfred, get the nurse!"

…

Chaos filled the streets. People who had seen the broadcast were trying to evacuate Gotham and reducing to drastic measures: Stores were broken into; people were being robbed on the streets; gangs were attacking random citizens. Bullock had been sent out with a team to control the chaos while Gordon raced to the hospital to warn Bruce and Harleen of Jerome's message. But when he arrived, he found that they already knew.

After the broadcast, Harleen had gone silent and unmoving. Her cuffs had been unlocked, the wounds cleaned; she made no signs of knowing that she was being touched. Bruce and Alfred stood by the door, watching as the nurse continued to try and detect some form of life from her otherwise obsolete form.

"Come on, honey", the nurse muttered, shining a flashlight in her eyes. "Wake up, now."

"What's happened?" said Jim, walking in.

"Dunno, the girl just froze", said Alfred. "She hasn't said a word or moved since that bloody lunatic went off the air."

The nurse finally sighed and stepped back.

"There's nothing more we can do", she stated. "She's retreated into a catatonic state. There's a chance that she'll come out of it, but...I'm afraid she's too far gone."

Bruce went over to Harleen's side and took her hand.

"Harleen, come on", he pleaded. "Snap out of it."

She didn't stir, didn't even register his presence.

"Harleen, come ON."

The only steady motion was her breathing. In frustration, Bruce threw a metal tray across the room.

"Harleen, snap out of it!"

"Bruce!"

Alfred held him back before he could toss anything else.

"Please!"

Bruce let Alfred hold him as he sank down to the floor.

"Please…"

…

"This is Jim Gordon", Gordon said into his walkie. "Due to an imminent threat, I am ordering an immediate evacuation of all residents of Gotham. I need a perimeter set up by the bridge to ensure safe arrivals. If anyone tries to stop them, fire at will."

Gordon turned to Bruce, who was now sitting in the chair.

"You'd better go."

"I'm not leaving her", said Bruce.

"The city is being evacuated", said Gordon. "We'll get her out, too; now, go."

Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and gently pulled him up.

"Come on, mate."

"No."

The three men turned to Harleen, whose eyes were narrowed into slits.

"No one is going anywhere."

She rose from the bed, swinging her legs over the side.

"If it's me he wants, it's me he'll get. I am _done_ hiding from him."

"Harleen, no", said Bruce. "It's what he wants."

"I won't sacrifice the city for my own safety, Bruce; I don't deserve that luxury."

"And _I_ won't let you _do_ this!"

Bruce caught her arm.

"Let go, Bruce."

"No, I'm not letting you give up."

"Then I'm sorry."

Without warning, she punched him in the mouth.

"Hey!"

Gordon quickly restrained her.

"We need a nurse in here!"

"I'm sorry", Harleen said fearfully. "I can't do this anymore."

Gordon grunted as she elbowed him in the gut. As he recoiled, she pivoted and lifted the gun from his holster.

"Get back!"

Harleen pointed the gun at the three men, who stood shocked in front of her. Harleen stifled a sob, holding back tears.

"Harleen", said Bruce in disbelief, "what are you doing?!"

"Put the gun down, Harleen!" said Jim.

"I'm sorry", she said, "but I have to do this."

She gestured with the gun to her hospital bed.

"Cuff yourselves to the posts."

With their eyes never leaving the troubled girl, the three men took Harleen's cuffs and used them to shackle themselves to the hospital bed: Bruce and Alfred on the left post, Jim Gordon on the right. Harleen slowly inched her way to the window.

"If you try to follow me, I'll shoot."

She swung one leg out the window and looked back at them one final time.

"Thank you. Thank you all, for everything."

And just like that, she jumped.

"NO!"

Bruce struggled to see out the window and watched as Harleen landed on an awning. She rolled onto the ground, still brandishing Gordon's weapon, and disappeared down the street within a matter of minutes. Harvey Bullock ran in a few hours later with handcuff keys.

"The nurse told me everything that happened", he said, unlocking them. "You guys alright?"

"We have to get to Harleen before it's too late!"

Before anyone could stop him, Bruce headed for the door.

…

Jerome Valeska viewed the chaos from a rooftop, breathing it all in.

"Take a good look, gentlemen", he said. "This is only the beginning."

He checked Tetch's pocket watch: 11: 55 pm. Clicking his tongue, he gestured to Scarecrow's fear gas canister.

"Did you do what I requested?"

Jonathan Crane nodded.

"The canisters are set to go off in 5 minutes", he said.

"Excellent."

He turned to Jervis.

"I trust your part went well?"

"A distraction, was I, to keep the GCPD at bay; so at the stroke of midnight, out comes Gotham to play."

Jerome chuckled.

"That never gets old", he said, and checked the watch again: 11:57.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have quite the following in a few minutes."

"Soon, the city will be at our feet", said Scarecrow.

"Tick-tock, come on clock", Tetch chimed in.

"And it all begins in 3, 2-"

"STOP!"

With a sneer, Jerome slowly turned to see Harleen Quinzel standing behind him.

"With seconds to spare!"

Jerome began to mockingly slow-clap for her.

"Bravo, toots."

"Alright, you've got what you want-now deactivate the canisters!"

"Not just yet, sweetheart."

Harleen suppressed a shudder as Jerome circled her like a shark stalking its prey.

"There's something...missing."

Jerome was suddenly right in her face.

"Where's Bruce Wayne?"

"He isn't part of the deal", Harleen said darkly. "I'm the one you want. Let him go."

Jerome cackled.

"I can't do _that_!" he said. "There are people counting on me-I promised them that boy would be dead by sunrise!"

"Then you're gonna have a hard time explaining yourself", said Harleen, "because I don't care what you do to me: Alive or dead, sane or completely out of my mind like you, I will NEVER help you hurt Bruce Wayne."

Jerome scoffed.

"You hurt him once."

"That was an accident."

"Was it?"

Harleen balled her hands into fists.

"Wasn't there a part of you that was _overjoyed_ , seeing that bullet tear into his flesh?"

"You're sick", Harleen spat.

"SO ARE YOU, sweetheart! You're just too afraid to admit it."

"I _am_ sick", said Harleen, staring him right in the eyes. "I am sick of being a sad little girl scared of her own shadow; I'm sick of being tormented in my dreams with nightmarish plagues brought on by fear gas; and I am _so sick_ of putting the ones I care about in danger."

Harleen held out her hands in surrender.

"Do what you want to me", she said. "Let the city go-let _Bruce Wayne_ go. You win."

Jerome chuckled, and the other two joined in.

"Well, I do love _that_ ", he said. "Let's go."

"WAIT!"

Harleen spun around to see Bruce standing on the rooftop.

"No, Bruce, get out of here!" she said desperately. "Please! This is the only way to keep you and the city safe."

"You can't give in to him, Harleen! You've spent so long fighting it! You can't give up."

"Bruce, I'm not gonna tell you again", Harleen threatened, "get out of here."

"No, not without you!"

Harleen stifled a sob, and she walked over to him a few paces.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Before Bruce could respond, Harleen stabbed a syringe she had stolen from an ambulance into his neck. Bruce grunted as a powerful sedative was released into his system while Jerome watched all of this with glee.

"I owe you an apology, Bruce", said Harleen as the boy began to succumb to the drug's effects. "See, I said I would never hurt you again."

Bruce struggled to stay awake as she leaned down.

"But if this is what I have to do if it means your safety, so be it."

Harleen turned away from Bruce.

"He stays, I go; that is my deal, Jerome-take it or leave it."

Jerome smiled and shook his head.

"You know what?" he said finally. "You've convinced me. I'll let the brat live."

Harleen gasped as a bag was thrown over her head.

"And now you have an appointment with Dr. Crane."

…

Bruce woke up to a deadly silence. He was still laying on the rooftop, the wind sending a chill through the air.

"Bruce!"

He groaned as he got to his knees, still weak from the drug.

"Bruce!"

Alfred and Jim were suddenly beside him.

"What happened-where's Harleen?"

Bruce searched the empty rooftop and all the others around it, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"...she's gone."

…

Harleen heard the sound of chanting all around her, yet she couldn't see anything. She felt herself being led down what felt like a large corridor, and a rancid smell was in the air. She gasped and panted as the bag was suddenly lifted from her head, and found herself surrounded by cultists chanting her name. Jervis Tetch swung his wristwatch in front of her face and laughed giddily; Jonathan Crane shoved her forward; and Jerome Valeska offered her his hand, which she refused.

Jerome held up his hands for quiet, and the crowd fell silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he announced, "crazed boys and girls of all ages, allow me to present our newest recruit: Harleen Quinzel!"

The cultists cheered as Harleen was forced to stand beside him.

"Tonight, you will witness a transformation in our young heroine, one that will change her very image into what it was always meant to be."

Jerome snapped his fingers and Scarecrow stepped forward with his fear gas canister.

"Doctor's orders."

Jerome chuckled, and the cultists joined in his laughter.

"But first I must know, does our lovely volunteer have any final words?"

"You are all sick disgusting freaks, and you deserve to rot in hell", Harleen thought, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. So instead she simply shook her head.

"Then Scarecrow...fire away!"

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut as she was met with a sudden blast of cold air. She coughed as the gas entered her lungs, and her head was pounding. The crowd fell silent as the gas made its way through her system. Harleen crouched down, head in her hands, and whimpered. Her eyes were shut tight, and she refused to open them because she was afraid of what she might see.

The cultists leaned forward as Harleen cried out and dug her nails into the ground. The pounding in her head became too much to bear, and she opened her eyes: She was met with Harley's face, all around her, cackling, and she screamed. The cultists covered their ears, some of them crying out in pain, while Jerome stood there with a sneer. Harleen stumbled backward and tumbled off the stage, falling silent.

Jerome peeked over the side, watching where she had fallen, but there was no movement. He shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a try."

A hand grasped the side of the stage, pulling itself back up. Jerome and Scarecrow backed up as Harleen clawed her way to the center. Her head was down, and she was hyperventilating.

Jerome approached her slowly.

"Harleen?" he asked curiously, and she grabbed his throat.

As he struggled in her grasp, Harleen rose her head and smiled, her eyes narrowed.

"Call me Harley", she said, and cackled.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hello, my friends! Long time, no see! I apologize for my extended absence, but I have come to the conclusion that since there have been no further reviews, no one is interested in reading this any further. But, just in case I'm wrong, here is a new chapter for you guys! If you like what you see (or you don't), please be sure to tell me. Enjoy!**

"Harleen!"

Bruce Wayne stood at the edge of the rooftop where Gordon, Bullock and Alfred had found him, scouring the streets for any sign of the young girl, who had once again been abducted by Jerome. Before he could shout her name again, Alfred came up to him and whirled him around by the shoulders.

"Are you bloody, lory, Master Bruce?!" he said. "What, d'you want him to come back?!"

"He took Harleen!" said Bruce.

"No, he didn't!" said Gordon. "She went with him, of her own free will, Bruce."

"To protect _me_!" Bruce insisted, shaking free of Alfred's grip. "I have to find her. I'm _going_ to find her, no matter what happens!"

"Hey, calm down, kid!" said Bullock. "Now, no one here is saying that you're wrong, I mean-I believe you! From what you told me about when she left you in the hospital, she really was looking out for your best interests."

"I understand how much Harleen means to you, Bruce", said Gordon, "but running off on your own to try and find her is not the way this is gonna happen. Jerome is still after you. If anything, he may try to use Harleen to get to you."

Bruce nodded.

"You're right", he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kid", said Bullock. "We're all behind you on this."

"That's right, Bruce", said Alfred.

"Alright", said Gordon. "Harvey, put every man we've got out on the streets. I wanna know if anyone has seen Jerome or Tetch; if they have even SNEEZED anywhere, I wanna know about it."

Harvey nodded and called in the order.

"Bruce, if there's anyone who can help us find Harleen, it's someone who knows the streets."

Bruce nodded.

"I'll reach out to Selina."

"Alfred, stick with Bruce and make sure no unexpected guests show up."

"Right, Detective. The children will be safe with me."

"Bullock and I will keep searching the streets with the rest of the GCPD and we'll call you with anything we find."

With that, Gordon went downstairs with Bullock, followed closely by Alfred. Bruce took a last look at the city.

"Hang on, Harleen", he thought. "Wherever you are, we'll find you. And when we do, Jerome is gonna pay for what he's done to us."

…

 _Harleen Quinzel found herself wandering through a void. Nothing but darkness and faint whispers surrounded her. She had woken up here, and had forgotten how she had arrived at this state._

" _What happened to me?" she thought aloud, and was surprised when her own voice echoed throughout her prison. "Where am I-what is this?"_

" _Well, hiya!"_

 _Harleen whirled around to see a woman with pale skin wearing a checkerboard suit._

" _I was wondering when you'd show up."_

" _Show up...where?"_

" _Seriously? Ya still haven't figured it out?"_

 _Still a little dazed, Harleen shook her head, and the woman sighed._

" _Alright, I'll spell it out for ya", she said, cocking her head to one side. "What's the last thing you remember, before wakin' up here?"_

" _I was...on a rooftop, with Bruce Wayne. I struck a deal with Jerome Valeska so he would leave Bruce alone, and then...nothing."_

" _Ooh, fun fun, I get to fill in the blanks from there!" the woman said, clapping her hands. "So, after Jerome took you away, he brought you to his hideout, where the Scarecrow, better known as Jonathan Crane-"_

" _I know who the Scarecrow is!"_

" _Okay, cran-KY. Anywho, after he sprayed you with his fear gas, you kinda lost it-or should I say, lost yourself. 'Cause now, you're here in the mindscape and Harley, as you guys like to call her, is using your body."_

" _WHAT?!"_

 _The woman shrugged as Harleen ran away from her, searching for an end. But there was nothing to be found._

" _Hello?" she called, her voice echoing in the barren land. "Hello?! Harley, let me out! Let me out of here, right now!"_

…

Locks of blonde hair fell away from Harleen Quinzel's body as she made the final cut of what was once her long waves. She shook her head back and forth, clearing any remaining strands from her shoulders. Brushing it out, she pulled the hair back into two tight pigtails on either side of her head, and applied dark eyeshadow and lipstick to her face. Ignoring the real Harleen's cries from inside her head, Harley smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror.

" _Much_ better", she said, and snickered.

 **Thought I'd just give you a start-up chapter. If you like what you see, be sure to let me know! Or even if you think the mindscape idea is totally lame, just let me know. I welcome any and all feedback (as long as it's clean). Till next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	12. Chapter 12

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hey, guys! Thank you for your patience while I've been working on this story. Sorry I've kept you waiting so long, but I have to say I really appreciate the encouraging review I received to let me know it was still being read. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Rated M for suggestive content towards the end**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gotham or the DC Universe.**

Harley strutted out of the bathroom, tossing a red jacket over her shoulders.

"Man, not only did Harleen not want to have any fun", she said to herself, "she hardly had any sense of _style_."

Jerome whistled appreciatively as he drank in her new look.

"Hello, gorgeous", he breathed, eyes wide.

"What are _you_ gaping at?" Harley demanded. "This is the way I was _always_ meant to look."

"I couldn't agree more", said Jerome. "She-uh, you-have never looked better."

"So you finally got me here", said Harley, taking a seat on the couch and crossing her legs. "Now what?"

"Now we do whatever we want."

"Yeah, and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping your...lesser half might have some ideas, actually."

Harley scoffed.

"Great-so, you got rid of Harleen so you could get to me, and now you need her back. Yeah, that makes a _lot_ of sense."

"Come on, sweetheart. I didn't mean anything by-"

Jerome jumped back as Harley suddenly sprang off the couch and pulled a knife from her boot.

"Get this through that messed-up skull of yours", she said darkly, holding it to his throat. "I don't like having my time wasted; and if you ever call me sweetheart again, I'll cut your tongue out. Got it...puddin'?"

Slowly, Harley retracted the knife and put it back in her boot before striding out of the room.

"In the best interest of our new partnership", said Tetch from behind Jerome, "I can't help but wonder if it really was the best choice to-"

"She's perfect", said Jerome, smiling to himself. "Even better than what I had in mind."

"That being said...are we sure that she will help us be successful in our plans?"

"The less she knows about the plan, the better. She'll make a nice, little distraction for the GCPD... _and_ Bruce Wayne."

"What exactly do you plan to have her do?"

"All in good time, my dear hypnotic friend. All in good time."

…

The GCPD searched all over Gotham for any signs of Jerome and Jervis, but no one had seen them. Gordon and Bullock even paid Penguin a visit, who was busy with his mayoral duties.

"Jim Gordon!" said Penguin, getting fitted in a black tuxedo. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jerome Valeska and Jervis Tetch", said Gordon. "Seen 'em around lately?"

Penguin chuckled a bit.

"Jim, I can assure you, if I had heard anything of those two lunatics, I DEFINITELY would have told you. The less people in Gotham to oppose my power, the better."

"Yeah, well-keep your eyes open, Oswald", said Gordon, turning to leave.

"Will do, gentlemen!" said Penguin. "Although, I do have information about something else you _might_ want to know about."

"Oh, yeah?" said Bullock. "And what's that?"

"The League of Shadows."

Gordon froze in his tracks, and turned back around.

"What about 'em?"

"Sorry, gentlemen, but that will cost you."

"What do you want, Penguin?" said Bullock.

"I just need to know that the GCPD will not interfere with my...special meeting with a frequent client this evening."

"Fine", Gordon growled. "Now what about the League of Shadows?"

"My men spotted Ra's al Ghul and his son Ubu meeting just on the outskirts of Gotham, and it sounds like they may be planning something big. Something involving young Mr. Wayne."

Gordon nodded.

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm. Oh, and don't worry about Valeska and Tetch! If I see them, I'll let you know."

With that, Penguin went back to his fitting and the two detectives left.

…

Bruce Wayne slowly took a sip of his hot tea in the living room, the flames from the fire roaring in the background. Alfred sat on the couch with his hands on his knees and sighed.

"Master Bruce, are you sure she-"

"She'll be here, Alfred."

"Alright; I'm simply saying that Ms. Kyle hasn't always been the best about punctuality, now has she?"

"Well, thanks a lot, Alfred."

Bruce turned to see Selina coming in from the window.

"I'll be sure to arrive ten minutes late next time."

"Selina."

Bruce came up to her and awkwardly stood a few feet away.

"Uh...thanks for coming."

Selina sighed.

"Come on, kid, bring it in."

She held her arms out and rolled her eyes as Bruce embraced her hug before quickly stepping back from her once more.

"So, sounds like you need my help."

"Jerome Valeska took a friend of mine, and I'm afraid of what's become of her."

"What friend?'

"Her name is Harleen Quinzel."

"Oh, you mean the shrink in training you let hide in your house?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Haven't seen her, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"Thank you, Selina."

She nodded and turned to go, but Bruce caught her arm.

"It's uh...it's really good to see you."

Selina smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too, kid."

Bruce released his grip, and she disappeared behind the curtain once more.

"Right", said Alfred, getting up. "I'm gonna make myself some grub. Master B, can I get you anything from the kitchen?"

"No, thank you, Alfred."

Bruce sank down into the lounge chair and put his head in his hands, still worried about Harleen.

…

 _Harleen moved quietly and slowly around the mindscape, searching for any means of escape._

" _I keep tryin' to tell ya, puddin'", said the woman with the pale face, "there ain't no way outta here!"_

" _I don't care what you say, or how many times you say it!" said Harleen. "I'm getting out of here, one way or another."_

" _The only way you get outta here is if Harley_ chooses _you to go. Otherwise, you're stuck here."_

" _That's ridiculous-how can I be stuck here? I'm the real Harleen!"_

" _That may be so, but as long as you're in here, ya might as well be obsolete...like me!"_

" _Who_ are _you?"_

" _Call me a figment of your imagination...of your future self."_

" _What? What are you talking about?"_

" _Like it or not, in a few years, this is who you're gonna be."_

" _I don't think so."_

 _Harleen started walking away from her._

" _I'm gonna find a way out of here, and I'm putting HER back in here. And NEITHER OF YOU are getting out!"_

" _That's not up to you", the woman sing-songed as Harleen ran away from her._

" _Block her out, Harleen", she said to herself. "She's not real; none of this is real. You are just stuck in some sort of medically-induced coma, or something."_

 _Just then, a door appeared in front of her. Looking around, she slowly grasped the handle and pushed it open. Immediately, she was falling forward, and screamed as she disappeared into more darkness._

…

Harley tapped her fingers on the dashboard as the van she, Jerome and Jervis were traveling in turned a corner.

"I think I deserve to know where we're going", she said, growing impatient with the lack of information.

"We're headed to your grand debut!" said Jerome, taking her hand. "After all, Gotham deserves to see the new-and-improved Harleen Quinzel."

"Uh, wrong!" Harley said, jerking her hand away. "They deserve to see _me,_ Harley. I am NOTHING like that goody two-shoes nerd."

Jerome cackled.

"Yeah, of course, you're right!" he said. "How silly of me to forget!"

He waited until his back was turned from her to roll his eyes.

"Our destination approaches, now soon Gotham will see", said Tetch, "how fun Ms. Quinzel can be with her new duel personality."

Harley rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she said annoyedly. "I HATE poetry. And I told you, the name is HARLEY. Not Harleen, not Ms. Quinzel, just. Harley."

Tetch gulped.

"Of course", he said nervously. "My mistake."

"Whatever."

Harley sighed and rested her feet on the back of his chair, not hesitating to kick him in the head. Jerome cackled again.

"Isn't she a riot?" he said, doubling over in laughter.

"Hysterical", said Tetch, rubbing his head.

Soon, the van they were riding in pulled into Gotham City...right behind the GCPD.

…

Bruce Wayne entered the GCPD, followed closely by Alfred.

"Bruce", said Gordon, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Any luck?"

"Selina said she'd let us know if she saw anything", said Bruce, "but so far, no."

"Same here, kid", said Bullock, joining Gordon. "Every officer available has been up and down these streets; nobody's seen 'em."

"We have to keep looking", said Bruce. "She has to be somewhere."

"I agree, Master Bruce", said Alfred, "but it's not like those two are just gonna come waltzing right into the GCPD, now are they?"

BAM! Officers and personnel alike in the GCPD ran for cover as the doors were suddenly blown off the hinges. Jerome Valeska entered, followed by Jervis Tetch.

"Hello, Gotham City!" he announced. "Did ya miss me?"

"Hello, Jim", Tetch said pointedly.

"Jerome", said Gordon, moving in front of Bruce. "What do you want?"

"It's not what _we_ want, Jimbo. It's what our new friend wants."

"Oh, no", Bruce breathed.

"Introduce yourself, gorgeous!"

The clacking of heels could be heard on the marble floor as a girl dressed in a white shirt, short red boy shorts, and a red jacket entered the GCPD. She popped the gum in her mouth and twirled one of her short pigtails.

"How ya doin', Gotham?" she said, sneering. "Name's Harley."

"NO!"

Bruce ran forward, but was quickly held back by Gordon and Alfred.

"What have you done to her?!"

"I brought out the person she was always meant to be, Brucie", said Jerome.

"With a little help from his friends", said Tetch.

Jerome waved him off and continued.

"Anyway, we just wanted to drop by and say hello", he said. "Oh! And we also wanted to give you a fair warning: We have big plans for this city, and it would be wise of you if you chose not to get in the way of them."

"Bring her back!" Bruce said, struggling to get out of Alfred and Gordon's grasp. "Bring her back right now!"

"Bring _who_ back, kid?" said Harley.

Bruce froze as she walked over to him, slowly looking him up and down.

"You mean, the pathetic excuse of a weakling that _used_ to be Harleen Quinzel? Hmm?'

Bruce nodded.

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but she's gone; and as long as _I_ have anything to say about it, she ain't ever comin' back."

"However, Brucie", said Jerome, "if you wanted to join her-"

"No way", said Gordon.

"You stay the hell away from him!" said Alfred.

"Touchy!" said Jerome, backing away with his hands raised. "I was only joking. A condition of the girl turning herself over to us was that I leave young Mr. Wayne alone, and I am a man of my word."

Harley smirked.

"I would suggest leaving Gotham, Bruce", she said, caressing his cheek. "Because the city you know and love is about to change drastically."

Chuckling, she stepped away from the boy and went back to join Jerome.

"Remember, detectives", said Jerome, holding up some kind of grenade, "do not interfere."

He threw it down, and the GCPD was engulfed by smoke. As officers scattered to open windows and clear the smoke, Bruce broke away from Alfred and Gordon and ran after the three.

"Bruce, no!" Alfred yelled.

Harley cackled along with Jerome as they came back to the van.

"Not bad for your first time out, gorgeous", Jerome admired.

Before Harley could reply, she was cut off.

"Harleen!"

Harley turned to see Bruce Wayne panting behind her.

"This isn't you, Harleen! Please, come back so we can help you."

Harley scoffed.

"I don't need any help, kid. I've got everything under control."

"Do you really believe that?"

Bruce took a few steps toward them.

"I remember when I first met you: So scared, so innocent, so afraid of what was going to happen next."

"That's not me anymore."

"You're right, it's _not_ you, because you have grown to be so much stronger than that."

"Yeah, no thanks to _you,_ kid! I've _always_ been this way! And Jerome is the one who helped me see that. Not you, not Jim Gordon, not that waits-on-you-hand-and-foot butler of yours."

Bruce was taken aback, but shook it off.

"I know who you are, Harleen."

"THE NAME IS HARLEY!"

Harley shoved him to the ground hard, and he skidded across the pavement, much to the delight of Jerome.

"And don't you forget it!"

With that, Harley spun on her heel and got back into the van, which sped off into the city.

Bruce slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"What has he turned you into?" he thought to himself before heading back inside.

…

Jerome cornered Harley outside of her room back at the hideout.

"Now, _that_ was impressive", he said, pinning her arms above her head. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me", said Harley, and she crashed her lips against his.

Jerome responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Harley kicked out of her shoes and shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Jerome growled hungrily and lifted her off the ground, carrying the girl to her bed as the door shut behind them.

…

" _UGH!"_

 _Harleen grunted as she landed in a soft chair after falling for who knew how long. Time seemed to be a thing of the past in the mindscape. Before she could move, restraints closed around her wrists and ankles, and she struggled in vain to get away._

" _Let me go!" she cried out. "Let me out of this!"_

" _God, do you_ ever _shut up?"_

 _Harleen turned her head as much as she could to see Harley standing behind her._

" _What is this?" Harleen demanded. "How can you be here and out there at the same time?"_

" _Oh, I'm taking a break from being you. There's really no need for me to be in control, based on what's going on with your body right now."_

" _What are you-?"_

 _Suddenly, the realization of Harley's words hit her, and she felt sick. Harley chuckled._

" _Well,_ somebody's _mind is in the gutter."_

" _How could you do this?!"_

" _You were never meant to be in control. And deep down inside, you_ know _you want to be this way. Otherwise, why would I be here?"_

" _What have you done with Bruce?"_

" _Nothing! I mean, I did have to knock some sense into him to get him to see that this is who I am now, but-"_

" _You hurt him?!"_

" _Oh, please, I barely laid a hand on him. And anyway, you are_ way _too protective of that boy."_

" _Because he saved my life!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry; is it_ his _blood coursing through your veins right now? No. It's Jerome's. He's the one who saved you, not that spoiled brat."_

" _You take that BACK about Bruce!"_

" _Relax. The deal was, you go with Jerome, he goes free. And even though I don't like you, I do somehow possess your fondness of that kid, so I'll make sure Jerome keeps his word when it comes to him, alright?"_

" _And what about me?"_

" _What_ about _you? You're here as long as I say so."_

" _I don't think so."_

" _Look where you are now, sweetheart. I beg to differ."_

 _Harley chuckled to herself as Harleen continued to struggle._

" _I just needed to make sure you stay somewhere I can always find you; you know, in case I need your...likeness."_

" _Harley, when I get out of here, I'm gonna-!"_

" _You're gonna what, kill me?" Harley said, leaning in close. "I don't think so. I'm a part of you, Harleen, and I always_ will _be."_

 _She relaxed and backed away from her captive._

" _Well...good chat. See you later."_

 _With that, she turned her back to Harleen and disappeared._

" _Help!" Harleen called, struggling in the chair. "Can anyone hear me? Help!"_

…

Jervis Tetch tried to block out the noises coming from Harley's room. He didn't think it was very wise of Jerome to sleep with the girl, especially since she was so rude to both of them.

"This could complicate things", he thought. "If Jerome favors Harleen above me or Mr. Crane, he may try to off us if we don't prove as valuable."

Tetch froze as Jerome opened the door, wearing nothing except a towel from Harley's bathroom. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his own room.

"Perhaps the best thing would be for me to get rid of Harley. But how?"

Tetch thought back to the old Harleen, how reluctant she seemed to give in to Jerome's ways, and he suddenly knew the answer.

"I must return her to her old state, but I have to do it discreetly. And that will require striking a deal with someone I hate: Jim Gordon."

 **Sorry about that last part, I'm not used to writing stuff like that, and that will probably be all you will see of that particular subject material. Anyway, that's all I've got for now. Feel free to shoot me a review, if you want, and I'll see you next time!  
-Imagigirl20**


	13. Chapter 13

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 13**

 **It is a sad day. Thursday marked the last episode of Gotham. On the bright side, it did give me an idea for how I'd like to end this fanfic. Apologies for the long absence, btw. I've had so much going on and haven't really thought much about how I was going to continue this story. But the show must go on, and I now have a new chapter to add. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for your continued support.**

Bruce Wayne sat in silence at the dining room table that night. He kept thinking about the look in Harleen's eyes as she had shoved him to the ground like a sack of flour. They had been cold, emotionless, uncaring. This wasn't the Harleen he knew. It was someone else entirely.

"What did he do to her, Alfred?" he said, his elbows on the table and his hands folded in front of him.

"It's come to my attention, Master Bruce, that there's no telling _what_ that lunatic may be capable of", said Alfred.

"He's working with Tetch and Crane, and we know exactly what _those two_ are capable of."

Alfred sighed and sat down across from Bruce at the table.

"We will keep trying to find a way to get her back", he said, "but you maybe have to accept the fact that Harleen Quinzel is truly gone."

"I refuse to believe that. She's still in there. And I'm not gonna stop until she's back to her old self."

Alfred gestured to Bruce's plate, where there was an untouched salisbury steak, a celery stick and a roll. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, Alfred", he said, and got up from the table.

Alfred shrugged.

"I'll toss this away, then", he called after Bruce. "Maybe the dogs are hungry. Oh, that's right-we don't have any dogs."

He slid the contents of the plate into the trash can and started on the dishes.

…

Harley stared absentmindedly at the ceiling as she listened to Tetch, Crane and Jerome discuss their plans to poison the city with the madness gas. They had been arguing for hours about the perfect way to dispense it across all of Gotham at once. It was getting tiring.

"The direct approach", Crane said. "We send out your cult followers, each with a canister, and they slowly infect Gotham City with madness."

"Do you know how many people are in this city?" said Tetch. "That would take forever. I still say we should kidnap the mayor and hypnotize him to call an emergency meeting for the entire city. Then, we could hit them all at once."

"That just sounds so intriguing", Jerome replied with mock interest.

Harley rolled her eyes and stared down at her fingernails.

"But, as per USUAL, _my plan_ is what we need to do-"

"And I'm done with this."

The boys stared at Harleen as she uncrossed her legs from the couch and sat up.

"What you _need_ to do is invade a public event, someplace where a majority of Gothamites will be already. But first, you need to get ahold of the most powerful people in the city and bring them there."

"Turn a public event into a major hostage situation", said Jerome, nodding. "Keep talkin', toots."

"Attach explosives to your hostages' necks and demand ransom for their safe return. By the time the GCPD arrive and try to get the situation under control, someone else can dispense the gas all over the city from a safe distance."

"A classic case of misdirection", said Tetch. "Brilliant!"

"Hold it", said Crane. "What would be considered a "safe distance"?"

"Somewhere no one would ever suspect to look", said Harley.

She whipped out a newspaper and slammed it down on the table in front of them.

"Oh, this is good", said Jerome. "I know it would be a good thing to bring you along."

He made to put his arm around her when suddenly she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"You call me Toots again, and I'll add another scar to your face", she threatened, and then planted a lingering kiss on his neck before releasing him.

"This plan is brilliant!" said Tetch.

"I know", said Harley, clearly bored. "Now if you need me, I'll be waiting for you to put it in action."

She slid off the couch and strutted back to her room, shrugging the jacket off of her shoulders and sinking down into the mattress. She closed her eyes and sighed.

…

 _Harleen continued to struggle with the straps holding her down as Harley materialized in front of her._

" _Hope you're enjoying the show", her double said with a sneer._

 _Harleen had been able to see and hear everything that had taken place just now._

" _You're a monster", she said, glaring at Harley. "You're talking about complete anarchy."_

" _I know. Isn't it wonderful?"_

" _You can't do this. I won't let you do this!"_

 _Harley sucked air between her teeth and sighed._

" _Yeah", she said. "From where I stand, sweetheart, you can't really do anything to stop me."_

 _The woman in red and black giggled._

" _Nice one, Har!" she said._

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _Harley whirled on the woman, her eyes blazing._

" _Do you have ANY IDEA how annoying it is having you here? If I had any control over getting rid of BOTH of you, I would do it in a heartbeat."_

" _So why don't you?"_

 _Harley turned back to Harleen, a hint of annoyance on her face._

" _Because you're the original and I'm not, genius", she said. "You go, I go, SHE goes. That's how it works."_

" _Aw, she'll never get rid of_ us" _, said the woman. "Deep down, she knows that she needs us."_

" _She needs ME", said Harley. "ONLY me. I don't even know why you're here, anyway."_

 _Before the woman could respond, the three women heard an echoing knock and Harley sighed._

" _Time to go back", she said. "Good talk, ladies. Behave yourselves, now."_

 _With a mocking wave, she disappeared. Harleen resumed her struggle until she saw the woman in red and black sink to the floor._

" _She's right", she said. "You don't need me. You never have. Harley's the one Jerome likes, not me. I mean, he's never even_ met _me."_

 _Harleen suddenly had an idea for how to get back in control._

" _I_ do _need you", she said to the woman. "A lot. I mean, you're obviously the fun part of my personality. Harley doesn't deserve to be in control."_

 _The woman perked up._

" _Ya mean it?" she asked hopefully._

" _Absolutely! And if you help me out of this, together we can take her down."_

 _The woman's face wrinkled into a pouty frown._

" _You just wanna reclaim the spotlight for yourself!" she accused. "Why should I help you?"_

 _Harleen sighed as the woman folded her arms across her chest._

" _Because you're just as trapped as I am", she said. "Don't you want the chance to let Jerome see_ you _?"_

 _The woman turned to her._

" _I'm pretty sure he's already seen_ all _of you", she said._

" _Ugh, don't remind me", Harleen thought. "I am so going to GET Harley for making me do that."_

" _But he doesn't_ know _you. If you help me get back, I promise you'll get the chance to have your time with Jerome."_

 _The woman chuckled dryly._

" _You really want her gone, don't ya?"_

 _Harleen nodded._

" _Well, so do I."_

 _Harleen's eyes widened as from out of nowhere, the woman pulled out a huge axe._

" _So hold still, blondie."_

…

Detective Jim Gordon watched as police officers swept glass off the floor and picked up the doors that had been blown off.

"I want every man on the street!" Bullock was yelling. "Anyone who's at home right now, wake 'em up, get 'em over here. We will not rest until we've got Jerome Valeska, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane AND Harleen Quinzel behind bars!"

"Not Harleen", Jim said, walking over to him. "That girl needs help. They did something to her head."

"She's one of them now, Jim. And I don't think she's coming back."

"Nevertheless, you find them and bring them in, she goes back to the hospital. There's a part of her that still cares about Bruce Wayne, and that's the part we need to appeal to."

Gordon threw on his jacket.

"I'm gonna head out, look around for any clues. You good here?"

"If you wanna call it that, partner."

Bullock shook his head and went back to barking orders at the rest of the GCPD as Gordon walked out. As Jim approached his vehicle, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into a wall face first.

"Hello, Jim Gordon", a voice said.

"Who are you?" Gordon demanded.

"Someone who can help you get Harleen back."

"What are you talking about-what is this?"

Gordon grunted as he was released, and he spun around to see Jervis Tetch standing in front of him.

"Tetch?"

"Yes, Jim, it's me", said Tetch.

"What do you want?"

"You and I have something in common: We both can't stand the person Harleen Quinzel has become."

"Why, is she too big of a threat to you, or something?"

"I'll go with, "Or something." She's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Yeah? So is Jerome-that doesn't stop you from working with _him_."

"I've known what Jerome Valeska has been capable of for some time now, Jim. Don't forget, I was rotting in Arkham right alongside him."

"And what makes Harleen any different?"

"Jerome has _always_ been mad, based on what I've seen. Harleen was _driven_ mad, both by toxins placed in her system by Jonathan Crane and by Jerome's own blood."

"She threatened you, didn't she?"

Tetch nodded sharply and Gordon chuckled.

"This is not funny, Jim Gordon!"

Tetch shoved him against the wall and held his arm to his throat.

"And I'm not _asking_ you, Jim Gordon-I am _telling_ you to do this."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll simply have to take matters into my own hands and kill her."

Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine", he said. "I'll help you."

Tetch smiled.

"I had a feeling you would comply."

"You could've just hypnotized me."

Tetch shook a finger at him.

"That would be a waste of my talents. After all, you and I share the same-"

"Alright, whatever, what's your plan?"

Tetch stiffened.

"It's very rude to interrupt people, Jim."

"Ask me if I care", said Gordon, his eyes darkening. "Now what's your plan?"

"It's simple", said Tetch. "I find out where Jerome's next target is and send word to you."

"And then?"

"And then, you take them and I walk away."

"I don't think so."

"Would you like to negotiate, or would you like to get Harleen back?"

Gordon froze as Tetch held a gun to his head.

"I could still kill you", he said. "You're the reason my dear, sweet Alice is gone. But I need you to help get these crazy people out of my life."

"Alright, Tetch", said Gordon. "I'll play your game, for now. But make no mistake: Once Harleen is safe, I will be coming after you for what you did to Vale."

Tetch put the gun away and smiled.

"I look forward to it."

Without warning, he grabbed Gordon and smashed him into the wall once more. Jim groaned as he landed on his side. Once he had gotten to his feet, Tetch was nowhere to be found.

…

" _Relax, ya big baby", said the woman with the pale face. "It didn't hurt_ that _much."_

 _Harleen looked down at her wrists, which were red with blood._

" _Besides, this is the mindscape. Those'll heal right up."_

 _Harleen sighed and shook droplets of blood from her hands._

" _Thank you", she said, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder._

" _So_ now _what do ya plan to do?"_

" _Now we get out of here."_

" _It's like I keep tellin' ya, blondie, there's no way outta here. The only way you get out is if Harley_ lets _ya out."_

" _Or we force her hand", Harleen said, smiling._

 _The woman was clueless at first, until a lightbulb went off in her head._

" _Oh, I get it!" she said. "You're gonna drive her crazy so she'll_ have _ta come back in here and handle ya!"_

" _And when she does, that's when we make our move."_

" _Ya know, I'm startin' to like ya, kid, You're pretty smart."_

" _Yeah, and I'm beginning to tolerate you, I guess", said Harleen, chuckling._

…

Jervis Tetch snuck back into the hideout later that night, careful not to draw anyone's attention.

"If Jerome knew what I was up to", he thought, "he would kill me! For all I know, so would the girl."

"And just where have _you_ been?"

Tetch froze and spun around to see Jonathan Crane staring at him with that horrifying mask on his head.

"Uh...I was making sure that no one followed us", Tetch said, smiling. "We did put on quite the show at the GCPD."

Crane studied him carefully, and then walked off. Tetch let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and retreated to his room, not noticing Harley watching from the crack of her door.

 **Not the best chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Another one should be up fairly soon, and thank you for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Hey, guys! It's me, back with a new chapter! And as this story comes to a close, I just wanted to say how thankful I am for all the amazing reviews I have received for both Criminal Witness and In My Blood. You guys are awesome, and I really appreciate your continued support. Also, seeing as how I'm not paying for DC Universe, if someone on here decides to watch Pennyworth, I would LOVE to hear if it's worth the watch. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!**

Bullock held a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh as Jim finished telling him about the encounter with Tetch last night.

"Jervis Tetch said he needed to get away from the _crazy_ people in his life?" he said, chuckling. "Are you serious?"

"Harvey, focus!" said Jim. "He contacted me this morning: Jerome, Crane and Harleen are planning to abduct the interim mayor and some other very influential Gothamites hostage at the music festival later today."

"Well, then let's get on the horn and stop 'em!"

"No, we can't."

Jim held out a hand to stop Harvey from calling for backup.

"If they find out that we know too soon, that will endanger more lives. We have to play along, make them think that they're in charge-and as soon as everyone's safe, we move."

"What's the point of taking these people hostage? I mean, he already got what he wanted: Harleen Quinzel in his back pocket."

"And if we have any shot at getting her back, we need to play this smart."

"I hear you, partner."

"And whatever you do, do NOT let Bruce Wayne know what's going on. His presence could put everything at stake."

"Whose idea _was_ this, anyway?"

"...Harleen's."

…

Jervis Tetch revelled in the glory of his brilliance. True, he had told Jim Gordon about Jerome's plans for the city, but he had withheld the part about how they also planned to infect the city with the madness gas.

"Because", he thought to himself, "once Mr. Valeska and Mr. Crane have been locked away, and Ms. Harleen Quinzel is no longer a threat, I can still carry out the best part of the plan and become the new King of Gotham."

SLAM! His thoughts were interrupted as Jerome came through the door, holding what appeared to be a person with a bag over their head. Harley sat up from her bed, curious, and walked out into the hall.

"What the hell is this?" Crane demanded.

"Oh, hi, fellas", said Jerome, sitting the bagged person down on the couch and holding him there. "I decided to start the plan a little early, because there was one person in particular I was dying to make a part of this."

With a snicker, he ripped the bag off the person's head. Harley's mouth dropped open and Tetch retracted in fear. The person sitting on the couch was the spitting image of Jerome, only with smoothed down hair, glasses and no scars.

"Oh, my God", Harleen said.

"What _is_ this?!" Tetch said.

"What'd you do, clone yourself?" said Crane.

Jerome laughed at their expressions and reactions.

"Gentlemen-and lady-I'd like you to meet my brother, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah tensed as Jerome tapped his shoulder.

"Well, go on, brother", said Jerome. "Introduce yourself."

He gestured to the three, who continued to stare at him incredulously. Jeremiah looked around wildly, fear in his eyes. Harleen scoffed, rolled her eyes and went up to his face.

"You sure you two are related?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

When he didn't react, she shrugged and went back to standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Jeremiah cried out as Crane was suddenly right next to him.

"So what's _he_ doing here?" he said as Jeremiah tried to back away.

"My thoughts exactly", said Tetch, studying Jerome's twin.

"Yeah, that's what _I'd_ like to know, too", said Jeremiah, pulling at his wrists which were bound in front of him. "What do you want, Jerome? How'd you find me?"

"Aww, don't be like that, bro!"

Jerome slapped his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"It's been **years** since we've seen each other-"

He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"-and I've _always_ known where you've been hiding from me."

Jeremiah gasped as Jerome retracted from the couch, chuckling to himself.

"I-i-if you knew where I was, then...then what was the point of letting me stay hidden away?"

Jerome clicked his tongue and walked back to face him.

"I was saving your introduction for a rainy day", he said, smiling. "Now, contrary to what you may believe, you're my brother and I do love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it", Jeremiah said, gesturing to the ropes around his wrists.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Jeremiah's eyes went wide as a blade was suddenly in Jerome's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut until he felt the ropes around his wrist loosen. He looked down at them and then back at his brother, who pocketed the knife.

"There", he said. " _Now_ can we talk?"

…

 _Harleen Quinzel took a deep breath and shook the remnants of dried blood from her hands._

" _You ready for this?" she asked the woman with the pale face, who nodded._

" _Let's LIGHT HER UP, baby!"_

 _Harleen nodded, and then she and the woman began screaming at the tops of their lungs._

…

Harley cried out and her hands went to her head as a piercing shriek passed through her. She shut her eyes tightly and sank down to her knees.

"Hey."

Jerome snapped.

"What's goin' on? I'm tryin' to talk to my brother, here."

"Headache", Harley managed. "Need to lie down."

Without waiting for a response, she half-crawled back into her bedroom and kicked the door shut with her foot. With a shrug, Jerome turned his attention back to Jeremiah.

"What is happening?!" Harley thought, and she retreated into the mindscape…

…

" _What in God's name are you two DOING in here?!" Harley demanded, materializing right where she had left them, only to find them gone._

" _What the…"_

 _She stared down at the empty straps and dried blood on the chair._

" _How did she-"_

" _NOW!"_

 _Harley cried out as the woman with the pale face jumped on her back, scratching at her eyes._

" _I'll show_ you _who's useless!" she yelled._

 _Harley screamed as the woman dug her fingernails into her head, black spots obscuring her vision._

" _Get_ off _me, you crazy freak!"_

" _I_ know _you are, but what am_ I _?"_

 _Harleen snuck up behind her evil double and took the knife from her jacket._

" _Oh, no you_ don't _!"_

 _With as much strength as she could muster, Harley fought off the woman, who went sprawling to the ground. She made to attack Harleen, but all she could see was black and all she could feel was liquid on her face. The woman had, it seemed, clawed her eyes out._

" _No!" she cried out, swinging wildly. "Where are you?!"_

 _Harleen drove the knife she had stolen into her counterpart's abdomen, cutting off her cries. Harley's hands fumbled to her stomach and she felt blood gushing from the wound._

" _You're done being me", Harleen declared. "In fact...you're done_ period _."_

 _Harley choked out another cry as the woman drove her axe into her back, and she fell to the ground. With raspy breaths, she watched as Harleen and the woman stood over her._

" _You'll...regret this", she choked out. "You..._ need _...me!"_

 _Harleen leaned down and slowly drove the knife deeper into her skin._

" _No", she said. "I don't."_

 _With a final gasp, the life drained from Harley's eyes and a pool of red surrounded her body. Harleen and the woman stood back as she evaporated into dust in front of them._

" _We did it", Harleen said, still in shock. "We won."_

" _Oh, please."_

 _Harleen froze in shock and horror as another Harley materialized in front of her._

" _Did you really think it would be_ that _easy?"_

 _Harleen made to attack her once more, but this Harley stopped her fist and twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain._

" _I already told you before", she said into her ear, "there's no way out of here."_

 _Harleen grunted and struggled to get free._

" _You might as well just give it up and learn to love living in a bubble, sweetheart. Because after_ this _stunt...neither_ one of you _are_ ever _gettin' out."_

 _Harleen grunted as the doppelganger finally released her._

" _Maybe so", she said, "but that sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from_ trying _."_

 _Harley shrugged._

" _So be it", she said. "But try anything like this again, you_ will _be sorry."_

" _I'm only sorry I didn't die that night", said Harleen._

 _Harley rolled her eyes and disappeared. It was only after she was gone that Harleen hung her head in despair._

" _Well", said the woman, biting her lip, "_ that _sure didn't work."_

…

Harley was brought back to reality by Jerome shaking her awake.

"You alright there?" he said. "Can't have my best girl dyin' on me, can I?"

"I'm fine", Harley said, shrugging him off and getting up off the floor. "Are we ready to move out?"

She was taken aback as Jerome grabbed her wrist.

"What's your hurry?" he said. "We've got some time before the music festival."

His hand slowly traveled down her side.

"Why not have some fun first?"

Harley scoffed and slapped his hand away.

"No, thanks", she said. "Once was enough."

Throwing her jacket over her shoulder, she pushed past Jerome and out into the hallway. Jeremiah watched as she went to the van and Jerome came out of her bedroom.

"Not a word from you, brother", he warned, wagging a finger at him.

…

 **Hope you like the way I introduced Jeremiah here. If not, feel free to let me know! I imagine there should be a couple of more chapters lined up for this fic, and then it's off to other projects! Perhaps completing the ones I started, or maybe even some new ones? Who knows what the future may hold. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	15. Chapter 15

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 15**

 **And here we are again! Hello, my lovely viewers, and thank you so much for your patience with me throughout all of this. It has truly been a pleasure writing this fanfic and seeing so many wonderful responses. Honestly, I don't know if I can thank you enough, so I'll let you get to what you really came to see: the next chapter! Enjoy.**

 _Harleen Quinzel listened to the emptiness around her as she held her head in her hands._

" _Maybe she's right", she thought. "Maybe I_ should _get used to living in here with Me #3...who I'm actually starting to like."_

" _Aww, you're not so bad yourself, blondie!"_

 _Harleen sat up in alarm as she saw the pale-faced woman staring at her. She was laying on her belly with her palms resting on her face and kicking her legs back and forth._

" _You can hear my thoughts?"_

" _They don't call it the mindscape for nothin'!"_

" _Who's "they"?"_

"You _!"_

 _The woman bounded up, surprisingly full of energy, and did a cartwheel over to her._

" _What makes_ you _so bright and cheery, all of a sudden?" Harleen asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _The woman giggled and clapped her hands._

" _I found a way out", she sing-songed._

" _You did?!"_

 _Harleen interrupted her joyous stupor by grabbing her shoulders and giving them a shake._

" _Where?!"_

 _The pale-faced woman made a motion to zip up her lips with her hand._

" _I ain't tellin'", she said, and sat on the ground._

 _Harleen groaned._

"Now _what's wrong?" she grumbled._

" _I thought we were just gettin' ta know each otha, blondie!" said the woman, pouting on the ground. "You said it yourself, that you were starting to like me. You think I'm gonna tell ya the way out and let ya leave me here, alone,_ again _? Nuh-uh."_

 _She shook her head back and forth like a little kid, the bells on her mask ringing._

" _Besides, it's not like it's gonna be_ easy _. Ta get out, ya have to be willing to prove you're ready to take back the light."_

 _Harleen balled her hands into fists._

" _Okay, that's it", she said darkly, and yanked off the woman's mask._

" _Agh-hey! That's mine!"_

 _Harleen held it out of reach and stared at this "future" version of herself._

" _You think_ I'm _not ready?" she said. "Look at yourself! Are you honestly telling me that you're supposed to be me in, what, ten years?"_

" _Might be a little longer", said the woman, still jumping for her mask. "We'll see how it goes."_

" _I've had enough of this!"_

 _Harleen threw down the mask in frustration._

" _Someone out there, pretending to be me, is putting the lives of everyone in this city at I swear, you're gonna tell me how to get out of here, or there will be_ no _version of you anywhere_ **near** _my future."_

 _The woman cowered in fear at this new bravado Harleen was showing, and then she clapped._

" _Not bad, sweetheart", she said. "Not bad at all."_

 _Harleen gasped as the woman was suddenly standing behind her._

" _You might have what it takes,_ after _all."_

 _And then she ghosted herself into Harleen's skin. Harleen was frozen as the woman went inside of her, and then she fell to the ground with her hands in front of her, breathing heavily._

" _What…" she gasped. "What-what did you..._ do _to me?"_

 _She was surprised when she heard the woman's voice in her head._

" _I think you mean, what did I do to_ us" _, said the woman from inside her head. "You wanna get outta here, don't ya?"_

 _Harleen nodded._

" _So follow my lead! This way!"_

 _Harleen followed the woman's voice, wandering around the mindscape for what seemed like hours, as part of her wondered if this woman was leading her straight into a trap._

…

Jerome smiled as Harley and Jonathan loaded his brother into the back of the van, the bag once more over his head.

"What is this, Jerome?" he demanded.

"Sorry, brother", said Jerome, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Can't have you ruining the surprise."

Jervis Tetch met up with them outside another abandoned warehouse that night with a tow of strangers in the back of a large delivery truck. Jerome jumped out of the van and watched as his brother was packed in with them.

"Is that everyone on the guest list?" he asked Harley. "I mean, this was your plan, after all."

Harley examined the terrified faces staring back at her without so much as a blink.

"Yeah", she said, emotionless. "That's everyone, with the exception of your less-interesting brother. Remind me why he's here again?"

"All in good time. Now, I need you to do something for me."

"And since when do I take orders from _you_?"

Harley stared him down with hatred in her eyes.

"Geesh, touched a nerve there, huh? Relax. I just need you to take this to my brother's address."

He placed a medium-sized purple and white box wrapped in a large purple bow in her hands.

"Um...why?"

"Because this is all about compromise, my dear Harley: You see, I follow _your_ part of the plan, and you follow mine-"

Harley gasped as he suddenly held a knife to her throat.

"-or things. Get. Messy."

Harley rolled her eyes.

"Ugh-whatever, just put that thing away before you take an eye out."

Jerome nodded and sheathed the knife as she walked back over to the van and started it up. Jervis Tetch watched as she drove off, and then snuck away.

…

Jim Gordon glanced at the clock. The music festival started in 30 minutes, and he knew Jerome and his cronies would be there...along with Harleen.

"You ready, partner?" Bullock said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and Jim nodded.

"We move in 15 minutes", he said.

"Boss!"

Vanessa Harper came up the stairs and over to the desk.

"Bruce Wayne is here to see you."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can't keep this kind of stuff from the kid, Jim", said Harvey. "He trusts you."

"And he deserves to know the truth."

Jim stared down to where Bruce was waiting and they locked eyes. He sighed and motioned for him to come up.

…

"He's going to attack the music festival?" said Bruce, sitting down in front of the two detectives, and Jim nodded.

"Harleen gave him the idea, Bruce. They've already kidnapped some very important people and are holding them hostage as we speak."

"This doesn't make any sense."

Bruce stood and began pacing.

"Why would they kidnap a bunch of random people and only ask for money, and why this music festival?"

"Beats us, kid", said Bullock.

"Unless...unless it's a trap!"

Bruce whirled around to face them.

"Jerome Valeska is working with Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

"What is it, Bruce?" said Gordon.

"What if this isn't a random hostage situation? What if, while everyone's too busy being distracted by that-"

"The real trap is triggered", Bullock said, understanding.

"Jerome Valeska wants to do what he did to Harleen to everyone in Gotham", said Gordon. "And that son of a bitch Tetch lied to me. Time for a change in plans."

But before he could give new orders, his phone rang and he answered.

"This is Gordon."

"I assume you know the plan is in motion", a hushed voice came over the phone.

"Tetch?"

"Of course it's me, Jim! I thought you might like to know the whereabouts of one Harleen Quinzel."

"She's not going to the festival? I thought this whole thing was her idea."

"Shockingly, no-Mr. Valeska has sent her off on other...important business."

"What _kind_ of business?"

"That, I cannot say. But I can provide you with an address."

"I'll take it."

As he scratched it down on a sheet of paper, Bruce Wayne watched from over his shoulder.

"Remember our deal, Jim: You can catch me if you try, but if you do, you'll watch Gotham die."

"Got it", Jim growled. "We're en route."

He hung up.

"Okay", he said, turning around. "We're moving out now. Bruce, you need to-"

But when he turned to face the boy, he was gone.

"Bruce?"

"Jim."

Bullock pointed down to Jim's desk, where the address he had just written down was gone. Jim sighed.

" _Man_ , that is one stubborn kid", he muttered.

Within minutes, the GCPD was loaded up and heading out to the festival.

…

Bruce Wayne sped down the road, glancing down at the piece of paper he had swiped from Jim Gordon's desk. He was headed outside of the city to a place he had never even heard of before. As he turned onto an unknown road, he came across what appeared to be a metal bunker.

Bruce parked his car and got out, examining his surroundings. He checked his cell phone and saw that there was little to no service in the area.

"Why would Jerome send Harleen here?" he thought, and headed towards the bunker.

Harley was already inside, leaving the purple and white box on a desk in Jeremiah's workroom.

"Jeez, I hate this place", she said out loud. "It's like a giant maze."

As she heard the unmistakable sliding of a metal door, she hid in the corner and watched as Bruce Wayne came in.

" _God_ , this kid is stubborn", she thought.

Bruce slowly walked around the room, not seeing Harley hiding in plain sight. He examined the box on the table.

"Hello?" he called, looking around. "Harleen, are you here?"

"Harley!" she thought angrily, clenching her fists.

"Harleen, I know Jerome sent you here!"

Harley rolled her eyes.

"Please, Harleen, come out!"

"Strike three, kid", she thought, and revealed herself.

"I told you...the name is Harley."

"I don't believe that, and I don't think you do, either."

Harley placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the wall.

"Really?" she said. " _This_ again?"

"You're still my friend, Harleen, and I want to help you."

"In case you didn't get the message before, kid, I don't need or _want_ your help, okay? I'm doing just fine on my own. I _like_ being this way."

"Then why haven't you killed anyone?"

Harley's smirk melted from her face.

"Why aren't you at the festival, watching _your_ plan unfold?"

For the first time in a long time, the girl looked nervous.

"Y-you don't know what you're-"

"You're scared. I get it. You know _why_ you're scared? Because this isn't you!"

Harleen growled and suddenly a knife was in her hand. Bruce cried out as she made a quick slash across his palm, drawing blood.

"You know, kid", she said, wiping the knife, "you're _really_ starting to bug me."

…

 _Inside the mindscape, Harleen could see everything that was happening._

" _Harley, we have to get out now, Bruce is in trouble!"_

" _Okay! Uh, take a right!"_

 _Harleen followed her direction and smacked into a nonexistent wall._

" _Harley!"_

" _Ooh, sorry! Uh, I meant the_ other _right?"_

 _Harleen rolled her eyes and turned in the opposite direction._

" _Here! It should be right here!"_

 _Harleen stopped, but there was nothing in front of her._

" _Is this some kind of joke", she said, "or another test?"_

" _No!" the woman's voice came from her head. "I swear, it was right-!"_

 _Suddenly, the floor opened up and swallowed her in bright light._

…

Bruce dodged Harley's knife as he moved around Jeremiah's lab, papers and files being scattered everywhere.

"Hold still and take it like the man you claim to be!" Harley teased, cackling.

"Snap out of it, Harleen!" Bruce begged, holding his hands up in fighting stance. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"But I _so_ wanna hurt _you_ , Brucie!"

Bruce's eyes went wide as she backed him into a corner. She cackled and raised the knife once more.

"I'd let you say goodbye", she said, "but I really can't risk her getting out."

"You _are_ a different person."

"You better believe it, kid...and so will everyone else. Too bad you won't be around to see your precious Gotham City burn."

Just then, her hand trembled and the knife fell from her grasp.

"What-"

She cried out as her head pounded, and she bent over. Bruce looked at her in concern as her hands went to her temples.

"You've gotta be kidding me", she growled, and then she screamed before falling face first on the ground.

"Harleen!"

Bruce ran over to her, kicking away the discarded knife.

"Harleen, can you hear me? Harleen!"

Her hand shot up and grabbed his throat, and her eyes popped open.

"Hiya, Bruce!" she said in a cartoonish voice before letting go.

Bruce staggered back, regaining his breath.

"Har-Harleen?" he choked.

"Right-a-rooney!"

She suddenly bent over again, holding her stomach.

"No, you don't, blondie", she muttered to herself. "It's _my_ turn to-"

She cried out, reversing direction.

"No, _you_ don't", she hissed in her regular voice. "This is my body and I want it back!"

She cried out once more, louder this time, as she fell to her knees.

"Fine", she said, the cartoon voice back. "But I'll be back, puddin'. _You'll_ see. They'll **all** see. Someday…"

With a final outburst, Harleen seemed to snap out of her trance, breathing heavily. She stared down at her hands on the marble floor, which were shaking.

"I'm back?"

Slowly, she stood up and felt herself, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it. I'm finally free."

"Harleen?"

The girl whirled around to see Bruce, who was staring at her with a mixed expression of confusion and fear.

"Is it really you?"

"Bruce!"

Without warning, she wrapped him in a huge hug.

"I am so sorry!" she said, her eyes wet. "I-I-I never meant to hurt you, but I wasn't in control and-"

"It's okay, Harleen", he said, patting her back. "I knew it wasn't you. Not really."

"Jerome, Jonathan, Jervis and that gas of theirs", Harleen muttered angrily. "I hope they rot in Arkham for the rest of their-"

She suddenly froze, realization dawning on her.

"Oh, my God, the gas! The festival! Bruce, we have to go!"

Nodding, he followed her out the door, the box Harley had been sent to deliver forgotten.

 **So, if you've seen the show, I think you know where I'm heading with this finale. Only a few chapters left! Once again, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest entry.**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	16. Chapter 16

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Helloooo faithful readers! Here we come to yet another chapter, headed towards the inevitable (unlike Thanos, HA!) end of this fanfic. I just wanted to say again how thankful I am to everyone who reads this, and it's been a heck of a ride on this one. Enjoy!**

Jerome Valeska surveyed the crowd as the hostages were trussed up onstage with collars around their necks. He nodded at the one vacant seat beside his brother Jeremiah, who like a total nerd was trying to calculate a way out.

Sighing, Jerome went over to his brother's chair and slapped his hand on the back of it, causing him to jump.

"Give it up, brother", he said. "There's no way out. For _any_ of you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jeremiah pleaded. "What do you want from me?"

Jerome put a finger to his chin, pretending to contemplate the question, before finally leaning down and staring Jeremiah eye to eye.

"I just want you to be more like me", he said. "Is that too much to ask?"

With a sly grin, he tightened his brother's wrist straps and walked away.

"Jerome Valeska!"

Jonathan Crane, dressed as the Scarecrow, held his gas gun at the ready as Jim Gordon called out to Jerome from the crowd.

"This is the police!" he yelled into a bullhorn. "Release your hostages and surrender now!"

Jerome waggled one finger back and forth.

"No can do, Jimbo!" he yelled back. "You see, we don't have all the guests yet! Besides, I know my girl wouldn't wanna miss this!"

"Where is Harleen Quinzel?" Jim demanded.

"Ya got me, copper!" Jerome cackled. "She was supposed to have been back-!"

He suddenly froze.

"- _hours_ ago", he finished to himself, and then looked out at the terrified crowd. "Where _is_ Harley?"

…

Harleen Quinzel held out her hand to Bruce Wayne.

"Give me the keys", she said.

"What?"

Bruce stared at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?"

"This was my plan, I know exactly where they'll be, and I know Gotham like the back of my hand."

"Well, so do I, and this is my car."

"Bruce, this is not up for discussion-I'm driving us there."

"Harleen...I don't know if getting behind the wheel of a car is the best thing for you to-"

He was cut off as Harleen grabbed him by the throat and stared into his eyes, somehow different.

"Give her the keys, Mista Billionaire", she said in that same cartoon voice from earlier.

Bruce nodded frantically and handed them over. Harleen released him and shook her head, looking down to see the keys in her hand.

"Thanks!" she said, opening the door. "Glad you see things _my_ way."

"You're working with your manifestation?" Bruce said, getting in the passenger seat.

"Not exactly, but we do have a mutual understanding: She wants Jerome to see her for who she really is, I wanna stop him, and we _both_ want to keep you safe. We figure, the best way to achieve our goals, is to stop his master plan."

"I'm...not sure I follow."

Harleen shook her head again and smiled at him.

"Aw, just go with it, kid", she said in her cartoon voice. Then, in a deeper tone, "You'll live longer."

Before Bruce could comment, Harleen put the car in Drive and zoomed down the road at top speed.

"Whoo!" she screamed. "This baby can MOVE!"

Bruce tried to hide his shock and fear as she increased the speed.

"Might wanna hang _on_ ta something!"

Bruce clutched the sides of the seat as the car flew into the air on a hill, landing safely back on the road.

"Yeah!" Harleen raved and turned to stare at Bruce. "How do you like _that_ , kid?"

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Bruce yelled, covering his hands with his eyes as the car skidded in the dirt and grass.

"Oopsie!"

Harleen quickly righted the car back on the road, narrowly missing a passing truck which honked at her.

"My bad, kid!" she said, shrugging as they continued back into the city.

Bruce just groaned and put his head in his hands, thankful that they hadn't been hit.

…

"Last chance, Jerome!" Jim Gordon called through the bullhorn. "Release your hostages, and surrender, or we will open fire!"

"I wouldn't do that", Jerome sing-songed, gesturing to the collars around his hostages' necks. "These collars aren't just for show, Jimbo."

He snapped his fingers and one of his followers shot the crowd a malicious grin before pressing a button a remote control.

BOOM! The crowd screamed as one of the hostages' heads exploded, sending a stream of blood and guts flying across the stage. The crowd immediately panicked and tried to run for cover as Jerome cackled maniacally.

"Guess he lost his head!" he howled, bending over in laughter.

"You sick son of a-!" Bullock began, but was stopped as the rest of Jerome's followers on the stage showed that they each had a remote, one for each hostage.

"What do you want, Jerome?" Jim called.

"Already told ya, Jim!" Jerome said, clutching a microphone stand. "The rest of my guests: One Bruce Wayne and Ms. Harley."

"Not gonna happen!"

Jerome shrugged.

"Alright, guys, let's blow this party!"

"NO!"

VROOM! A black car suddenly appeared on the road, heading right for the stage.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Bullock yelled, pushing people out of harm's way as the car smashed through a wooden barricade bar and skidded to a halt where the crowd once stood.

"Oh...what's this?" Jerome muttered, intrigued.

Harleen Quinzel opened the door and got out, smiling.

"Hello, puddin'", she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Harley, baby!" Jerome said, approaching her.

He squatted down and swung his legs over his body, vaulting down to the road.

"Where ya been?"

"Takin' care of business."

She walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, where Bruce Wayne was sitting.

"Harleen, what are you doing?" he said, shocked.

"Sorry, kid", Harleen said cruelly. "The Harleen you know is gone, and she ain't _never_ comin' back."

Bruce winced as she grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him out of the car. Jerome ran his tongue over his teeth, looking pleased.

"WELL done!" he said, clearly impressed. "Here I thought you still had a soft side for this kid."

"Oh?"

Bruce was caught off-guard as she plowed her fist into his ribcage, causing him to topple over in pain as Jerome cackled with glee.

"How about _now_?"

"I think I love you", Jerome said, taking her hand. "Care to help me put him with the others?'

"Like you even have to ask."

Bruce was once again pulled to his feet and Harleen began to lead him to the stage when she heard a click behind her. Freezing, she pulled Bruce in front of her and pulled the knife from her shoe.

"Now, now, Mr. Gordon", she said teasingly, "you know better than that, I'm sure."

Jim Gordon was standing away from the crowd, just a few feet from them, pointing his gun right at Jerome.

"You hurt Jerome, I hurt Bruce."

To prove her point, Harleen yanked back the boy's hair and pressed the knife to his throat.

"Oh, please, hurt me, Jim", Jerome said, transfixed on Harleen's murderous eyes.

"Alright", Jim said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win."

Harleen grinned.

" **Don't** try anything else, Jim", she warned. " **Worry** not, Mr. Wayne is in good hands. **Everything's** falling into place, and Harleen is **under** my **control** now."

Jim listened to her words carefully, notating the way certain words were exaggerated in her sentences, and he pieced together her secret message: " **Don't worry. Everything's under control."**

To be sure, he looked back at her and saw Bruce give him the slightest nod.

"Alright, you've got what you want", he said, playing along. "Now what do you plan to do?"

"Ah, that is the question, isn't it?" said Jerome as Harleen took Bruce to the stage and strapped him down with the others. "And I'm happy to say, I have a simple answer: Money."

"How much?'

"As much as you can get! And if you don't have it back within 2 hours, this stage will be decorated with even _more_ blood and guts."

"Fine!" Jim said. "But I'm gonna need more than two hours."

"You're **wasting** **time** , Jim", said Harleen, " **something** you clearly don't have very much of. True, we could give you a **bigger** period of time **here** , but what good would _that_ do?"

Jim understood: She's saying there's a bigger plot here.

"If you want the best results, I suggest you give me at least 5 hours!" he called. "Please, I can't get that much cash in only two!"

"Then I suggest you get moving, Jimbo", Jerome said cynically.

"We'll stay here, underneath the **blimp** ", Harleen said. "This place is a real **gasser**."

Jim was puzzled by this one until he remembered that Harleen's alternate persona had been brought out through the use of Scarecrow's fear gas and the Tetch virus.

"I'll do what I can", he said, and walked away to talk to Bullock.

"Jim, are you crazy?" Bullock said once Jim had rejoined him. "We are never gonna be able to get that much cash in only two-"

"Relax, Harvey", said Jim. "It's not the cash I'm worried about."

"What are you talkin' about? You heard Harleen and Jerome-if they don't get the cash, they'll kill the rest of those people!"

"Harleen's on our side."

"What?!"

"I don't know how, but somehow she's back to her old self. Jerome's not after the money, it's a distraction. His _real_ plan is to infect the city with the hybrid gas."

"Damn it", Bullock said, rubbing his chin. "Fine time to tell us-we'll never **find it** in time!"

"I already know where it is", said Jim, directing his attention to the sky. "It's in the blimp."

"Okay, so what's the plan, partner?"

"You take a team of men up there, stop it from being spread. I'll stay down here, make Jerome think I'm getting the cash."

"You got it."

Bullock walked away, barking orders into a walkie.

 **Because I'm somewhat OCD, I will be trying to stretch the remainder of this story into at least 4 more chapters. Until then, farewell! I hope you enjoyed the latest addition!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	17. Chapter 17

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Hey, guys. So I apologize for story delays. Work has been KILLER these last few weeks, plus there is the constant disease of writer's block! SO ANNOYING! Anyway, as these last few chapters are posted, I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate the continued support. Now enjoy Chapter 17!**

 **One Hour Ago**

"Remember our deal, Jim: You can catch me if you try, but if you do, you'll watch Gotham die."

Jervis Tetch listened for Jim Gordon's response, and then nodded before hanging up the phone. He looked across the street to see Jonathan Crane and Jerome hauling hostages onto the stage and strapping them down. He smiled.

"Right on time", he thought, and began ascending a ladder leading to the Gotham City blimp, failing to notice that someone was following him…

…

 **Three Hours Ago**

Oswald Cobblepot sat in a large lounge chair, eating a prime rib steak and slowly savoring every bite. He was just about to take a sip of wine when the phone beside his desk rang. Rolling his eyes, he angrily picked up the receiver.

"What?" he muffled, his mouth full.

"Oswald?"

"Jm Guh-dn. Fo wha do ah owe fuh plaffur?"

"Damn it, Oswald, SWALLOW and then talk to me!"

Chuckling to himself, Oswald took another bite of steak and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"What do you want, Jim?" he demanded.

"Jerome Valeska is at the music festival downtown, and he has a dozen hostages."

"And I care about this why?"

"Because you love being in control. If you let Jerome get away with this stunt, how much longer do you think that'll last?"

At this, Oswald tensed and his mouth curled into a snarl on his lips.

"Alright, Jim, you've convinced me", he said. "What can I do?"

…

 **Present Time**

Jervis Tetch stood inside the Gotham City blimp, overlooking the city in awe.

"Wow", he said to himself. "Truly, this is the best view that Gotham City has to offer."

"You'd better enjoy it while you can."

Jervis Tetch whirled around to see Oswald Cobblepot standing behind him.

"After today, you won't be seeing the light of day for a long, long time."

They both drew their guns, pointing them at each other's faces.

"Step away from the gas tanks", Oswald said.

"With all due respect, Mr. Mayor", said Tetch with a smirk, "you're not the one I answer to."

He cocked his gun. Oswald scoffed and put down his gun.

"We are both reasonably intelligent individuals", he said, holding his hands up. "Surely you can see that if either one of us fires a shot, we both know _exactly_ where that gas is gonna go!"

He gestured around the blimp, both men seeing that space was very limited.

"I encourage you not to be a FOOL and put down your weapon!"

With a slight nod, Tetch put his gun away.

"Very well", he said. "I've never been very partial to guns, anyway."

Without warning, he struck Oswald on the side of the head with his gun, knocking him out cold.

"I find brute force is much more effective."

 **15 Minutes Later**

Oswald awoke to a pounding headache and found himself handcuffed to the wheel of the blimp, right beside the gas tank.

"Forgive me, Mr. Mayor", said Tetch, staring down at the crowd, "but the plan is moving smoothly and I'm afraid I can't have you disrupting today's events."

Oswald thrashed against the cuff, his face contorted with rage.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed. "I will destroy you, Tetch!"

"I doubt that very much, Oswald."

He finished setting the timer on the blimp and hit a button, starting the countdown from 10 minutes. Oswald stared at the clock, his eyes wide.

"You can't leave me like this", he said.

"I can, and I am."

And with that, he exited the blimp, locking it closed behind him. Oswald struggled wildly against the cuffs until he noticed something on the floor: A silver flip phone. The only problem was, it was just out of reach.

"Wonderful."

He huffed, took a deep breath and yelled, "Help!"

…

Harleen slowly walked around the stage, swinging a wooden bat as she passed each hostage. Oh, how she wanted so badly to reassure them that everything would be alright, that she was back to her old self and they would be rescued soon, but every hostage stared at her with fear and anger.

"Betta maintain that poker face, blondie!" Harley 2 said in her head. "Don't wanna tip off Mista J over there!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Harleen saw Jerome staring at her carefully.

"Harley's right", she thought. "Time to up the ante."

Jeremiah jumped in his chair as Harleen leaned down in his face.

"Ya scared, nerd?"

Jeremiah squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Harls", Jerome called, and waved her away. "Lay off, he's _my_ guest."

Harleen growled and rolled her eyes, backing away.

"Whatever, Bruce is more fun, anyway."

She nudged the back of his chair with her foot as she walked away.

"Harleen, please!" Bruce said. "You don't have to-"

He was cut off as Harleen slapped his cheek. Hard. She slowly kneeled down beside him.

"If I have to tell you to call me Harley one more time", she said in a low, dark voice, "I'll shoot you where you sit."

Smiling, she winked at the kid before straightening back up and walking over to Jonathan Crane.

"Jerome!"

Crane charged forward, his gun at the ready, when Jerome held up a hand to stop him.

"Easy there, Scarecrow", he said. "It's only our meal ticket."

Crane nodded and backed down, positioning himself beside the hostages. Jim Gordon threw down a large duffel bag, standing a few feet away from the stage.

"We've got your money!" he called. "Let the hostages go and you can take it!"

"You really think I'm that stupid, Jim?"

Jerome hopped off the stage, followed closely by Harleen.

"Frankly, I'm insulted."

"It's all there", Jim growled. "And if you don't believe me, you can count it yourself."

"I'd love to take you up on that kind offer", said Jerome, "but seeing as how this all came from Harley, I'll let _her_ count it."

Harleen turned to glare at him and he sighed.

"If she _wants_."

Harleen nodded and walked over to the bag.

"It would be my pleasure", she said, and knelt down beside the bag.

She pulled the zipper and was met with a pile of cash at her feet. Grinning, she licked her lips over her teeth.

"Seems like the real deal to _me_ , puddin'."

"Well, count it!"

Harleen scoffed and started thumbing through the bills, occasionally winking at Jim Gordon to let him know it was still her pulling off this charade. After about 10 minutes had passed, she finally stood up and nodded.

"It's all there, Jerome."

"Excellent."

Jerome came up to her and wrapped her in a hug, pressing his lips to hers. Jim, Bruce and Jeremiah turned away in disgust while on the inside, Harleen shook with distaste.

"Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this, blondie", Harley 2 said inside her head.

"Shut up!" she thought back. "You're gonna give us away!"

Harleen ran her fingers through Jerome's red hair, stroking it three times. From the stage, Bruce slowly produced a knife from his sleeve and began sawing away at the strap on his right wrist, unnoticed by Jonathan Crane. Jeremiah, who was seated right beside him, widened his eyes.

"You've had that the whole time?!" he hissed, and Bruce shot him a look.

"Relax", he whispered back. "Harleen's on our side."

Jeremiah looked up at Harleen and Jerome, who had finally broken apart, and she caught his gaze.

"What are _you_ lookin' at, nerd?" she demanded, her eyes cold and distant.

Jeremiah leaned over to Bruce.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "Because if she is, she is a _really_ good actress."

Bruce tried to contain his joy as the strap broke and his right wrist was freed, careful to keep Crane from seeing him.

As Jerome and Harleen approached the stage with the duffel bag in tow, Jerome suddenly dropped the bag, reached down and pulled the knife from Harleen's boot. Before she could react, he had her back to him with the knife at her throat and she gasped, the fear from before returning.

"It was a very convincing act, sweetheart", he said, "but don't you think I can tell the difference between the real you and the _better_ you?'

"If I can help it, you'll never see her again", she growled, struggling in his grasp, but he held the knife closer, drawing a prick of blood.

"Shh", he said. "Now why'd you have to go and ruin a good thing, Harls, huh?"

She gasped as he pressed a kiss to her ear.

"We were just starting to have fun."

"My name...is Harleen!"

Without warning, she twisted the redhead's wrist. The knife clattered to the ground and she whipped around to the stage.

"NOW!"

Bruce swiftly cut the strap on his other wrist and stood, removing the collar from his neck. Jonathan Crane tried to spray him with his gas gun, but Bruce ducked and kicked the man's legs out from under him, causing him to buckle.

While he struggled to regain his footing, Bruce untied Jeremiah.

"Go, help the others!" he said, and turned back to Crane.

Jeremiah nodded and quickly began freeing the other hostages, who ran screaming from the stage to the GCPD.

Jerome groaned as he got up, clutching his wrist and watching the hostages being received by the police.

"Looks like the party's over for _them_ ", he said, and motioned to his cultist followers, who pressed the buttons on their detonators.

"No!" Bruce cried, but nothing happened.

The followers stared at their buttons, their faces riddled with confusion.

"Lookin' for these?"

Jerome looked up to see Harleen dump a bunch of batteries on the street. Each time she had passed the cultists on the stage, she had secretly stolen them from each of the kill switches.

"Well done, gorgeous", he said with mock approval. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Harleen grunted as the redhead backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the pavement. She got up quickly, growling as she plowed into his side and knocked them both away from the commotion.

…

Oswald Cobblepot struggled against the cuffs as the timer continued to count down: It now read 59 seconds.

"Help!" he cried, his voice now hoarse. "Somebody help me!"

A head of raven hair entered the blimp.

"Mayor Cobblepot?"

Oswald turned to see Bruce Wayne standing above him.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Enjoying the scenery", Oswald said sarcastically. "Get me out!"

Bruce leaned down and quickly undid the cuffs, and Oswald rushed to the gas canister and closed the nozzle. As the timer reached zero, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close", he said breathlessly.

"Agreed", said Bruce. "Let's get out of here."

He carefully unhooked the canister from the blimp's filtration system and lowered it down to Selina, who was waiting on the roof.

…

Jim Gordon led a team of officers towards the stage, dodging bullets from Jerome's followers.

"Take 'em down!" Bullock yelled, and he and the other officers ran at the stage.

The followers started running in all directions, continuing to fire their guns at the police.

"Bring me Tetch, bring me Crane, bring me Valeska!" Jim demanded. "I want 'em alive!"

"Hear that?" said Harleen, continuing her fight with Jerome away from the stage. "You're going back to Arkham, right where you belong."

Jerome smiled maliciously.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, gorgeous", he said, and lunged forward.

Harleen ducked his punch and threw one of her own, landed an uppercut to his jaw. The redhead cackled and spit blood from his mouth, wiping it away.

"You claim not to be anything like your other persona", he said, "but you don't know how wrong you are."

"You don't know anything about me."

She went to kick his legs out from under him, but he foresaw this and pounced on her instead.

"Ah, _there's_ the little spitfire I love so much", he said, stroking the side of her face with his hand.

"Get off of me!" she demanded and tried to kick him off of her, but the redhead was straddling her.

"For someone who came up with this brilliant plan, you're not that smart, are ya?"

He drove the knife into her left side and she let out a horrific scream before he covered her mouth, leaving the knife buried in her flesh.

"I guess we'll just have to start all over", he said.

At this, she growled and bit his hand so hard she drew blood, but he just chuckled and refused to let go.

"That's the difference between me and you, gorgeous", he said, letting his blood smear over her lips. "You _fear_ pain. I _embrace_ it."

Jerome looked up as his followers were either arrested or shot down by the GCPD, and his eyes narrowed.

"But let's take this somewhere more...private."

Quick as a flash, he removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with a cloth drenched in chemicals. Harleen fought to get away from it and put up quite the struggle before succumbing to the drug and letting her head hit the pavement.

…

Bruce was helping Selina hand the canister over to the police when he saw Jerome carrying an unconscious Harleen over his shoulder. His eyes went wide in horror as he saw blood dripping from her side.

"HARLEEN!" he cried, and ran after Jerome, who was heading to the roof where the blimp was still parked.

"Bruce!" Jim called, but he ignored him.

"Jim!" said Bullock, running up to him. We got all the cultists, but Crane and Tetch got away."

Jim Gordon sighed and pounded a patrol car.

"Get our men on the streets! I want both of them brought in alive!"

"What are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'm going after Jerome!"

With that, Jim Gordon followed Bruce up the stairs.

…

Jerome kicked open the doors and eyed the blimp. He looked down at the unconscious girl over his shoulders and sighed.

"I really didn't think this through", he said, and started climbing the ladder.

He struggled to keep the rope balanced as Harleen's unconscious form swayed against the breeze. Finally, he got her up to the blimp and set her down on the floor.

"Ah, how convenient", he said, and snatched up the abandoned handcuffs, chaining her to the wheel.

"Be right back, toots", he said. "Don't you go anywhere."

Laughing at his own sick joke, Jerome descended the ladder...and was pulled off the ladder and face down into the pavement. Jerome growled and whirled around to face his attacker.

"You're not hurting her again", Bruce said, standing ready for a fight.

"You're more than welcome to join us, Brucie! We've got plenty of room!"

Laughing wildly, Jerome dodged a bunch of Bruce's blows, bowing occasionally.

"Lighten up, kid", he said. "Harley and I were meant for each other. I mean, _she_ certainly seemed to think so after we-"

"Shut up!"

Bruce shoved Jerome, readying to attack him again, but the redhead kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground where he didn't move.

"As fun as this has been, Bruce", said Jerome, "my lady awaits."

"Take one more step towards that ladder, and I'll shoot!"

Jerome sighed and chuckled.

"Jimbo!"

He slowly turned around, holding his hands behind his head.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Jim leveled his gun with Jerome's head.

"Where's Harleen?"

"She's in the blimp, ready to start our new lives together."

"Wrong! It's _over_ , Jerome! You and your crazies are going back to Arkham!"

Jerome clicked his tongue.

"You know, Harleen said the exact same thing to me not ten minutes ago. Isn't it funny how that works-"

"Stop talking! Keep your hands behind your head, and moved towards me! NOW!"

Jerome shook his head and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Okay", he said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she's not the one for me. So I'll let her go...for now."

"Last chance, Jerome! Walk towards me now, or I will shoot you!"

"This has been fun, Jim."

Jerome hopped up onto the ledge and stared down at the street.

"But, as they say, all good things must come to an end."

"Jerome-"

"But fear not! For as I told you many times before, "You ain't seen _nothin'_ yet!""

With that, he jumped from the ledge. Jim holstered his weapon and ran to the edge of the roof just in time to see him fall, cackling before his body hit the pavement. The redhead's eyes glassed over and a stream of blood came from the back of his head, and Jim knew that he was gone.

…

"Bruce."

The raven-haired boy groaned as he came to on the roof, holding his head.

"Detective Gordon?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's-"

"Gone. And he's not coming back."

Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne came back down to the street to see a black body bag being wheeled away on a gurney. Bruce turned away as he saw a puddle of blood and brain matter on the sidewalk where Jerome's body landed. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Harleen Quinzel being wheeled away on a stretcher. Her left side had been bandaged and she was still unconscious.

"Harleen!"

He was stopped by the response team as they put her in the ambulance.

"Please, let me ride with her-I'm her friend."

They looked to Jim Gordon, who nodded, and they let him up. Nodding his thanks, Bruce climbed in and sat down next to Harleen, taking her hand.

"I'm so sorry", he breathed. "This never should have happened."

He jumped as he felt her give him a slight squeeze, and her eyes fluttered open and shut for a moment. She gave him a hint of a smile as the ambulance drove off.

 **I know I said I'd try stretching it, but I discovered I'm not very good at that lol so the next chapter I post will be the last one. After that, it's on to new (and old) projects, so keep an eye out and I'll see you real soon!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	18. Chapter 18

**In My Blood**

 **Chapter 18**

 **And so, it has come to this: The final chapter. Once again, I just want to say how thankful I am to each and every one of you who have been patient and active. Your support means the world to me. To those who may come across this fanfic months/years from now, thank you. And now, onto the finale. Enjoy!**

Bruce Wayne's snapped open as Alfred gently shook him awake.

"There ya go, mate", his butler said quietly. "You alright?"

"Just tired", Bruce mumbled, sitting up in the waiting room chair as Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock approached them.

"Why don't you go home, Bruce?" said Jim. "Get some sleep in a _real_ bed?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Not until I know she's okay."

Bullock sighed.

"Her body's reacting negatively to the drug that invaded her system after Jerome stabbed her", he said, "but the good news is that she doesn't need another transfusion from him."

"She'd rather die than let that happen, I'm sure", said Alfred.

"They've removed the knife", said Jim. "It was buried up to the hilt in her side."

"Stabbing her in the same side", Bruce said, his fingers clawing into the chair. "How could he do that to her?"

"Why did Jerome do _any_ of what he did?" said Jim. "We may never know. But the important thing is, she's gonna be fine. And Jerome can never bother her again."

A nurse holding a clipboard walked into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" she said. "Ms. Quinzel is awake, and she'd like to see Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Alfred nodded at the boy.

"Go on, then."

Bruce slowly stood up and followed her down the hall to Harleen's room. The girl was sitting up in her bed, watching the local news when she saw him and shut off the TV.

"Bruce", she said simply.

"Harleen."

Her face broke into a small smile.

"Thank you."

Bruce stared at her in confusion.

"You knew", she said. "You _always_ knew you could bring me back, even when she kicked you down. You saved me, Bruce, just like you saved me when you brought me here that night."

Harleen motioned for him to sit down in the chair next to her.

"And I will never be able to repay you for it."

"You're safe, and you're back to your old self", said Bruce. "That's what matters. And we never would have stopped Jerome without you, so really, we saved each other. I'd say that makes us even."

Harleen shook her head.

"Not even close", she said. "I owe my life to you, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce rested his hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So are they gone?" he said. "Your bad personas?"

A frown came across Harleen's face.

"No", she said. "They're a part of me, and they always will be, but that doesn't mean I can't try to control them."

She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly shy again.

"I just feel so sorry for all of the people I hurt while I was...under. I never got a chance to apologize."

"It wasn't your fault, Harleen", said Bruce. "You weren't yourself. You were under the influence of a drug."

"That doesn't mean what I did was excusable."

"No, but you feel guilt and remorse for it. See, that just proves how much you're nothing like Jerome _or_ your counterparts."

A smile tugged at Harleen's lips.

"Thanks, Bruce", she said. "You're a good friend."

"I still don't like seeing you like this", he said. "Maybe there's something I can do to help."

Harleen raised an eyebrow.

"You hid me from the League of Shadows. You made a daring rescue when Jerome took me from your mansion. You drove me to the hospital before I could bleed out; and you stood by me while I wasn't myself. What else could _possibly_ do for me that you haven't done already?"

Bruce smiled at her.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

He patted her arm and walked out of the room.

"I had a feeling he was gonna say that", Harley 2 said, giggling.

Harleen sighed and laid her head back on the pillows.

…

"Detective Gordon, I need a favor", said Bruce, striding toward him with new purpose.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Can you gather the people who were taken hostage at the music festival? Get them all here, together?"

"For what purpose, kid?" said Bullock, intrigued.

"Harleen said she never even got the chance to apologize for what she did. I wanna give her that chance."

Jim Gordon nodded.

"Okay, Bruce", he said. "You name the time and the place, we'll make it happen."

"Thank you."

…

Over the next few days, Harleen started to feel better than ever. The doctors and nurses had made sure the drugs had been completely flushed from her system, and a therapist had been scheduled to come in and see how she was doing.

Bruce, in the meantime, was busy at work with Jeremiah Valeska, whom he had become acquaintances with after meeting him at the music festival. He had shown him plans for a clean, reliable energy source that could power all of Gotham, and Bruce had decided to fund his project.

Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock had been busy at work tracking down the hostages from that day and getting them to agree to meet at the hospital. Finally, the time had come.

Harleen looked herself over in the mirror in her room and took a deep breath. After not having seen Bruce in a while, the boy had come back to her with newfound energy and said to meet him in the cafeteria that evening. She had no idea what he was planning, but she was very nervous as she stepped out into the hall.

Harleen walked slowly, uneasily following the signs on the walls to the cafeteria. Memories of her past visit flashed in her head and she shut her eyes tight, clutching the wall for support. Taking a few more deep breaths, she straightened up and soon found herself outside the cafeteria...where to her shock she saw all of the people who had been taken hostage that day standing in front of her.

She was not the only one to react shocked: Some people backed away from her in fear and confusion, causing her to bow her head.

"Easy!" Jim Gordon called from a microphone that had been set up in the center of the room. "I know there are some people who are very confused and on edge about what happened, but Mr. Bruce Wayne has asked you all here so we can explain everything."

At this, Bruce took the mic from Jim and beckoned Harleen to them. He cleared his throat before addressing the crowd.

"What happened that day was not Harleen's fault", he said, "and all she could think about when she got here was having the chance to apologize to all of you."

At this, the crowd murmured.

"With the help of the GCPD, we've given her that chance. All we ask is that you listen to what she has to say."

Bruce handed the mic to Harleen, who swallowed hard and stared at the dozen faces staring back at her. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Thank you all for being here", she said. "I think it's only fair that I start from the beginning."

She told them everything, starting from the night she witnessed a murder and ending with when she was finally snapped back into her senses.

"I felt that the only way to stop Jerome that day was to continue to play his game", she finished, "which required me to stay in character. I know I scared a lot of people, and for that I am truly sorry. I don't blame you if you never want to forgive me, but I just needed you all to know why I did what I did. Thank you."

There was silence as she stepped back from the mic, and then a round of applause broke out from the crowd. With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Harleen hugged Bruce.

"Thank you", she said. "Thank you for everything."

 **Epilogue**

Harleen was cleared from the hospital a few days later. Having no place to live, Bruce offered to let her stay in Wayne Manor and she accepted. There were still nights where she would wake up screaming, but Bruce and Alfred were always there for her with soothing words...and a steaming cup of cocoa.

Arkham Asylum had heard about everything that had happened to Harleen and reached out to reschedule her interview, truly impressed with the way she had handled things. Bruce Wayne continued to help Jeremiah Valeska with his project through Wayne Enterprises funding.

The search for Tetch and Scarecrow continued, but there was never any sign of the two and they seemed to have vanished from Gotham. Those of Jerome's followers that had escaped the GCPD had scattered around town, hiding in plain sight until the next Jerome could rise and they could start anew.

One day, Harleen was just getting out of the shower and thinking about something she could do to repay Bruce and Alfred for taking her in.

"Perhaps a gift", she thought. "Maybe I could-"

Suddenly, she froze as a voice cackled in her head. Her body shook from head to toe, and despite the steamy mirror, she was suddenly very cold.

"A gift!" Harley 1 said in her head. "What an _intriguing_ idea!"

"Forget somethin' there, blondie?" said Harley 2.

A sequence of images flashed in Harleen's head: Jerome kissing her, Harley holding a knife to Jeremiah's throat, Harley looking over the hostages in the truck, Jerome handing her a purple and white gift box...the gift box!

"Oh, my God", she shuddered, and rushed out of the bathroom clutching a towel.

At that moment, outside of town in his bunker, Jeremiah Valeska had noticed the package Jerome had Harley leave there. He eyed it curiously, reading on the gift tag that it was from Wayne Enterprises, and then smiled and pulled the ribbon off.

Harleen raced down the stairs after throwing on some clothes, her hair still dripping wet.

"Bruce!" she called. "Bruce!"

Jeremiah opened the box and a grotesque-looking clown popped out in a jack-in-the-box like manner, cackling maniacally. As he leaned in for a closer look, a nozzle hidden in its mouth sprayed a stream of purple gas in his face, causing him to drop the box, cough and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Bruce, where are you?!" Harleen cried, frantically searching for him and Alfred. "BRUCE!"

"Hello, brother", a recording of Jerome came from the clown doll. "Didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you?"

As he spoke, Jeremiah began to feel strange. A smile suddenly cracked over his face and the room began to spin.

"See", the voice continued, "my days were numbered, but you...oh, you can continue on for me and be my ultimate revenge!"

The boy snorted and quickly covered his mouth, backing into the desk in his room.

"So, calm yourself."

Jeremiah cried out and stumbled into another desk.

"Don't fight it."

He leaned over the desk, the glasses falling off of his face.

" **Breathe it in.** "

Jeremiah threw his hand out, knocking over a chair, and then cleared the objects from his desk in one fell swoop.

"This gas was a special mixture I had made just for you, something to finally set you free."

Jeremiah chuckled nervously, which then turned into a maniacal laugh. His face seemed to stretch and contort, as his skin turned white and he held his hair in his hands.

"It's time to have some fun."

Bruce and Alfred ran from the living room to see Harleen with dripping wet hair and tears in her eyes.

"Harleen!" said Bruce. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Jeremiah's laugh grew, and he let his hands fall from his hair, which had formed into spikes on his head.

Harleen's breath shuddered.

"The package", she said. "Oh, God, what have I done?"

"Burn it down, brother. Burn it alllll down."

Jeremiah, his transformation complete, continued to laugh with his head tilted to the ceiling.

"Oh, God, what have I done?!"

Harleen ran away from them and back up the stairs. As she passed the mirror in the hall, she froze. Staring back at her were Harleys 1 and 2, and she screamed at her reflection.

 **The End?**


End file.
